The mystery student: whose side is she on?
by Actiongirl101
Summary: A message from the future is causing events to happen in the past. Sensei Wu convinces a girl to become a ninja before Kai, but when she starts acting strangely around the ninja they get suspicious. Will she do what that message tells her or risk her secrets being revealed to the whole world? Read and find out! Flames accepted, but no cursing! Some KaixOC.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Alex's POV

I was in a pitch black room and I was on my hands and knees.

"You know what you need to do," someone said.

"No! I will never become evil! I will always fight for good!" I yelled jumping to my feet and I glared at a shadow. I don't even know how I saw it, but I did.

"You must! It is your destiny!" The voice shouted back. I got a look in my eyes that could kill.

"So far every time I hear that it's wrong," I said taking out my daggers.

"Not this time," The voice replied and a black arm shot out, grabbing my hand and making me drop my daggers. Black started creeping up my arm. I screamed as it grabbed my other arm. The blackness started crawling faster up my arms.

"No!" I yelled and the blackness consumed me. A mirror then appeared in front of me and I saw my skin was completely black and my eyes had turned blood red(and before anyone says it, no she does not look like garmadon!)."No!Change me back! Now!" I yelled.

"Then do it!" it screamed.

"Fine! Just change me back!" I yelled and my skin turned back to normal, along with my eyes. I sighed.

"Don't even think about messing this up or your secret goes out to the whole world!" it whispered in my ear.

"No!" I screamed and sat straight up in my bed, panting and trying to catch my breath. I ran a hand through my hair,"Oh thank goodness it was only a dream!" I exclaimed then looked around the abandoned cabin. "Well better get ready," I said and got up to prepare for today. After eating I walked over to a mirror and did my hair. I stared at the mirror for a second, when the shadow reappeared in the mirror, I screamed and jumped back.

"That was not a dream child, it was me speaking to you. You must do as I say! You must kill the ninja!"

* * *

**This is my first ninjago story! I hope you like the prologue! Alex is my OC and a pretty amazing one at that.**

**Alex: Thanks!**

**No problem! *wispers:Just wait til she meets Kai!***

**Alex: What did you just say?**

**Nothing! I need to go find Kai-I mean the ninja!**

**Alex: Get Back Here!**

**Help!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Imortant message at bottom. Oh and short chapter alert!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Alex's POV

After he was through talking to me, I ran out into the forest for my daily training and exercise. I was throwing my daggers at a target to unleash my anger and get rid of my fear. I picked up my dagger and threw it as hard as I could, imagining the shadow on the target, but an old man caught it in mid-air. I stepped back, surprised.

"Who are you?!" I said narrowing my eye as I grabbed my dagger, which the old man threw on the ground.

"My name is Sensei Wu and I have come a great distance to find you," he replied and I put my dagger back in its sheath on my belt.

"Why have you come to see me?" I asked, raising an eyebrow with curiosity.

"How can I answer that without knowing your name," Sensei Wu said.

"Alex Star, now answer my question," I said getting impatient and crossing my arms.

"I am gathering a team of ninjas and you are to be apart of it," he said.

"What makes you think I want to be a ninja?" I said narrowing my eyes once more. I was a little mad that this guy had interrupted my training.

"I can see the power that burns within you, you are special Alex and you are destined to be a ninja," he answered. I froze at the word destined, my dream coming back to me. The hand shooting out, my skin going black, my mission,everything!

_ "Wait a minute! How do I destroy a team that hasn't been formed yet? That message and guy must have been from the future! It's the only thing that makes sense!"_ I stayed frozen in fear of that happening and realization of what's been going on.

"Hello? Are you still there?" Sensei Wu joked while waving a hand in front of my face. I quickly snapped bake to reality and shook my head. I sighed and thought about my answer.

"Alright I'll go with you, just let me pack my things," I said.

"Very well, you have 10 minutes," he said and took out a pot of tea and a cup from nowhere. I decided not to ask where he kept those and walked to my cabin. I packed every piece of technology, clothes, and weapons in sight. I the grabbed Sparky(my dog) and headed out the door. Saying goodbye to my old home.

* * *

**Actiongirl101 here. I'm glad you guys like this! here are some review replys**

**Earthdragon27: Wow! I haven't even read that story! It is on my reading list though:)**

**dixicorn: Thanks! I try my best to make it really suspensful!**

**Powerpink, Bluegirl8, and Ilovelloyd11: Thanks!**

**IMPORTANT!**

**I need two OC's for this story! PM this info on your OC:**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Personality:**

**Regular clothes: **

**Appearance:**

**If you want to be a ninja(yes or no):**

**Ninja suit(optional):**

**Weapon:**

**Element(optional): **

**extra: **

**The first two to send in there OC's get's tem in the story! BTW they will be Alex's BF's. **

**Alex: Great now more people are going to know my secret! *sarcasm***

**Me: Be nice! They will be a crusal part in this story!**

**Alex: Fine whatever. Review!**

**Me: sorry she's touchy about her secret.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter 2! Before you read here is the people who get their OC in this story!Drumroll please! Janinaharm and girlwithblackwings! Congrats! You win!**

**Alert! I'm not that good at romance stuff so I apologize in advance of future chapters if any romance between Alex and Kai is suckish:( Anyway R&R:)**

* * *

Chapter 2

Third person POV

"So, where is this monastery of yours?" Alex asked trying to start-up a conversation and get her mind off of her mission.

"We will get there in time, but first we must make a stop," Sensei Wu replied. She sighed and looked at a village that they were coming close to.

"Is that our stop?" she asked.

"Yes, there is another ninja in the village," he said and we grew silent once more. Sparky looked up at her with a curious wine.

"I know Sparky, I'll think of a way. For now let's just follow Sensei," she told him and ran to catch up with Sensei. Finally they reached a blacksmith shop. She let Sensei go in while she waited outside.

"Hmm. Your metal is loud and heavy, useful to slow one down, useless in the art of stealth." Sensei Wu said banging his staff on a helmet. "All tools for a samurai, but nothing for a ninja?" he said. Kai turned around.

"Ninja? Huh, you're a long way from finding a ninja in these parts old man, and the shop is called four weapons not for browsing. Either buy something or petal your insults somewhere else," Kai said getting in Sensei Wu's face. Alex was about to stomp in there and smack that boy for saying that to the man who was so nice.

"Ha! To bad, thought I'd find something special here," Sensei Wu said and started walking over to a wall with weapons. Nya gave her brother a look and moved her arms silently telling him to apologize and ask what he wanted. Kai sighed.

"If it's something special you're looking for,"Kai said and grabbed a helmet."let me sh-" Kai looked around and saw Sensei Wu was no where in sight.

"What is it?" Nya asked.

"He was just-" Kai said looking around again,"forget it." Kai said and put the helmet down. A dark cloud started coming over toward the blacksmith shop. Some civilians were gathering rice and looked up when they saw the cloud. Skeletons on trucks and motorcycles drove over the hill one skeleton had four arms.

"Oh let me go first! Please oh please! I'm dying to go down there!" a skeleton said.

Alex's POV

After Sensei went inside I sat in the grass and talked to Sparky.

"Are you really going to go through with that?" Sparky asked in a tired hushed tone.

"If I don't then my secret is out to the whole world! Remember what happened last time it was out?" I replied and he visually shudders.

"Yes, but is one secret really worth taking a life?" He retaliated.

"I don't know Sparky! You should have seen that dream and what he did to me! It was awful!" I said as fear crept into my voice. Sparky looked at me with sad big eyes and I scratched him behind his ears.

"I did see the dream," he said and I immediately stopped scratching behind his ears and looked at him.

"How?" I asked surprised.

"Our connection. When you had that dream our connection made it so I could see it," he answered simply and I sighed.

"Sometimes I wish you couldn't see my dreams," I said. Then I heard what a boy was saying to Sensei. I got up and almost walked in there, but Sparky stepped in my way.

"Do you really think that's wise?" he asked glaring at me. I growled and sat back down. Sparky laid next to me.

"Alex?" he said slightly frightened.

"Yeah?"

"What is that dark cloud coming this way?" I looked where his tail was pointing.

"Skeletons," I growled out and grabbed my daggers. I saw Sensei at the side of the shop and he motioned for me to wait. I gave a frustrated sigh, but obeyed and walked over to him. Sparky trailing right behind me.

Third person POV

"What are they?" Nya asked as Kai came out holding a sword and wearing some armor.

"I don't know, stay here," he said and put on a helmet. He walked out as the skeletons surrounded the place. He started fighting them with his sword. He went for the head of one of the skeletons, only to have it bounce of and bite his ankle as he was fighting.

"Ow!" he yelled then looked down and saw the bouncing skeleton head. "Bite this!" he said and kicked the head to where it went over the shop. Two skeletons started clapping as Nya snuck up behind them with a pole in her hand. When the skeletons noticed her she whacked them in their sides making them fall.

"Ah! I thought I told you to stay back!" Kai said.

"And what? Let you have all the fun?" she replied as they fought off the skeletons that were surrounding them. Kai just hit another skeleton when Samukai came up behind him. Kai turned around and chuckled. Samukai pulled out four daggers and Kai said "oops". They began fighting, but after a few seconds Kai was on the ground with the sword knocked of his hand. He was edging away when Samukai walked towards him, spinning his daggers around really fast. Suddenly a gold mini tornado came out of nowhere and started attacking Samukai. When he was in front of the shop the tornado went away to reveal Sensei Wu.

"Woah!" Alex said an Kai notice her standing over there.

"Sensei Wu. Your spinjitzu looks rusty," Samukai said.

"Nothing like bone to sharpen its edge Samukai!" Sensei said and they got into fighting stances. Samukai looked at Kai, then at the water tower, and laughed then he threw his daggers. Sensei managed to dodge them, but the hit the leg of a water tower, making it fall towards Kai, who was struggling to get up due to his heavy armor. Alex was about to push him out of the way, but Sensei beat her to it.

"Ninja-go!" he cried and made the mini tornado again. He managed to get Kai out of the way just before the water tower hit him.

"Lord Garmadon says take the girl!" Samukai said as he hopped into a skeleton truck.

"Lord Garmadon!" Sensei said in quiet shock. One of the skeletons shot a giant skeleton hand on a chain that grabbed Nya. She screamed as she was pulled back to the skeletons and Kai yelled her name. Alex threw one of her daggers to cut the chain, but missed and it hit a tree. The skeletons got away with Nya. Kai ran forward and said,"They took Nya." Sensei chose that time to come up behind him.

"I told you," Sensei said and lightly banged on his helmet,"useless." Kai got angry.

"You could have done something! You could have used your twistitzu or your-your," Kai yelled.

"Spinjitzu," Sensei interrupted him.

"But you did nothing," Kai said with venom in his voice and pointing his sword accusingly towards Sensei.

"Woah! Easy there hothead! He just saved your life!" Alex snapped as she stormed up. Sparky glaring at Kai and Alex smirked at the things he was saying through their connection.

"What about my sister's life! Huh! Why didn't he save her!" Kai yelled back and they glared at each other growling.

"Enough!" Sensei yelled whacking both of them on the head with his staff, pole, whatever you call it. Alex rubbed her head and continued to glare at Kai, who was smirking because he didn't feel it. Kai turned around and started walking away.

"I'm gonna get my sister back!" he had just started going down the hill with Alex still glaring at him.

"Where they go a mortal cannot," Sensei said and Alex gave him a questioning look. "That was Samukai king of the underworld and if it's true that he's working for Lord Garmadon, then thing are far worse than I conceived." Kai had already turned back around and walked back to Sensei.

"Lord Garmadon? Underworld? What's going on?" Kai said grabbing onto Sensei's staff. Alex made him let go before asking,

"What do you mean Sensei?"

"What do we have that's so important to them and why would they take my sister?!" Kai said getting a little angry again. Alex shot him a look and Sensei gave her a disappointed look before answering their questions.

"What's so important! How about everything in Ninjago it's self," Sensei answered.

Que flashback.

(BTW I'm not going to describe the flashback, just what Sensei Wu says)

"Long before time began Ninjago was created by the first spinjitzu master using the four golden weapons of spinjitzu! The scythe of quakes, the nunchucks of lightning, the shurikens of ice, and the sword of fire! Weapons so powerful no one can handle all of their power at once! When he passed away his two sons swore to protect them, but the oldest was consumed by darkness and wanted to posses them."

Back to the ninjago world for a second.

Alex completely shuddered and how she looked in that dream, or message, came back to her. Kai gave her a weird look before turning back to Sensei.

Back to the flashback

"A battle between brothers broke out and the oldest was struck down and banished to the underworld. Peace returned and the younger brother hid the weapons, but knowing his brothers thirst for power he placed a guardian to protect them. And for fear of his own demise a map for an honest man to hide."

End flashback

"That honest man was your father," Sensei said pointing his stick, staff, again whatever you call it, at Kai. "The older brother is Lord Garmadon and I need to find those weapons before he does." By now Alex and Kai were sitting on a rock and Kai had just looked up from his sword while Alex had looked up from the dagger she threw to stop the skeletons from taking Nya.

"Y-you're the younger brother? Then you came here looking for the map?" Kai said as Sensei passed them on the rock.

"No," Sensei said turning to face Kai," I came for something greater. You." He pointed his stick (I'm just gonna call it a stick from now on) at Kai. Alex looked at Sensei with a look that said 'really he's the ninja we came for' and Sensei nodded at her. "Sense my brother cannot cross into this realm, it's obvious he has struck a deal with Samukai. If he were able to collect all four weapons, even I would not be able to stop him again, but you," Sensei pointed his stick at Kai again," you have the fire inside. You have the light inside," he said moving his stick to Alex.

"How could he know about that?" Alex asked Sparky through their connection.

"I don't know, but didn't he say that he could see the power within you when you first met him?" Sparky asked.

"That was only a couple of hours ago and yeah," Alex replied then went back to listening to Kai and Sensei.

"I will train both of you to harness it, use it, and become a spinjitzu master," Sensei said moving his stick In between them. Kai got off the rock.

"Look, I'm flattered you think I'm all that, but I've got a sister to save. I'm not gonna get caught up in your sibling rivalry," Kai was walking away with Alex think he's crazy for not wanting to take this opportunity, when Sensei suddenly jumped up and knocked him on his back.

"Ha! Look at you! You are not even ready to face my pinky toe," Sensei said wiggling his toes in front of Kai. After Alex got over her shock she started bursting out laughing. Sensei walked over to her and started to hit her in the head with his stick, but Alex caught it and flipped him over her while still laughing. They stared at her shocked.

"What? Just cause I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't defend myself," Alex said after she finally stopped laughing. Sensei turned back to Kai who was once again struggling to get up.

"If you want to get your sister back, you must control the fire that burns inside, only when you become a spinjitzu master you will be ready to face," Sensei paused," Lord Garmadon."

"Ok, so when do we start?" Kai asked.

"And why did you pause before saying Lord Garmadon?" Alex asked.

"I thought it would be more dramatic. Now come we have much to do," Sensei said. Alex looked at Kai and shrugged. Then she helped him up and he got his clunky armor off. They ran to catch up with Sensei.

Page Break! You will die. Oh man I'm turning to that thing! Ahhhh!

Alex's POV

We were climbing a mountain. Kai had just gotten past a completely horizontal spot and was trying to climb up, but was staying at the edge of the horizontal part. Sensei crawled on the horizontal part and flipped over to climb the rest of the way up with ease. Kai groaned then got furious when he saw me do the same thing.

"Hurry up slow poke! You don't want to get beat by a girl do you?" I teased as I kept climbing. I looked back and saw Kai's face turn red with anger. I laugh and Sparky, who was on my back, mentally joined me. Me and Sensei were at the top on the steps of the monastery, me trying to catch by breath. Finally we saw Kai's hand and then the top half of him.

"How long is this training gonna be? Aren't we in hurry since they have the map?" Kai asked and Sensei stood up.

"Patience," Sensei said as he stroked part of his long beard. I gave him a weird look.

_"Weirdo,"_ I heard Sparky think.

_"Hey be nice!"_ I scolded him in my head. I had turned around and was glaring at him.

_"What we were all thinking it,"_ Sparky thought back. I rolled my eyes an turned back around to find Kai giving me a weird look. I brushed past him and followed Sensei, Sparky close behind.

When we got in it was just an empty area with a golden dragon statue in the middle.

"You will be ready when you are ready, not a minute sooner," Sensei said as me and Kai were panting.

"A monastery? You expect me-"

"Us," I cut him off.

"Us to learn to fight in a place of peace?" Kai said as surprised as I was.

"Not fight, traaiin," Sensei replied,"to become a true ninja, you must first learn to see what others do not."

"But there's nothing here. Ow!" Kai said as I whacked him on the back of his head. He rubbed his head and glared at me.

"No helmet now," I said smugly. Sensei looked at us and gently tapped his stick staff on a pedestal where a small golden dragon was. It came up and the bottom fell down to reveal a button. He pushed the button and the giant dragon rose up as well as an entire training course.

"Woah!" we both said.

"Is this gonna teach me how to do that cool move?" Kai asked and he jumped on to a poll that was a part of the training course, doing that lame crane move. I face palmed. The pole went down.

"Oh dear," Sensei said before the pole shot up and Kai flew through the air, hitting the dragon statue and the wood it was resting on before falling on his face. I laughed before going to see if he was ok.

"You alright?" I asked but Sensei interrupted before he could say anything.

"Complete the training course before I finish my tea," Sensei said grabbing a napkin and placing it on his lap, then took a tea-cup and put it on the napkin. He continues to make his tea as he talked. "Then we will see if you are ready." He poured some tea from a tea-pot into his cup. Then he drank it and flipped into a room.

"Today you failed, tomorrow you will try again,"Sensei said.

"Failed but I didn't even get to try to-" Kai was cut off by the door shutting. He groaned and Sensei said 'Patients' from behind the door. I extended a hand and he took it.

"We never properly introduced ourselves, did we?" I said after I helped him up.

"No, you've just been making me angry, making fun and laughing at me, and hitting me in the back of the head," he said. I laughed and held out a hand.

"I'm Alex," I said.

"Kai," he replied shaking my hand.

"Why were you hiding at the side of my parents shop when the fight was going on?" he asked.

"Sensei told me to stay there," I said simply.

"So Sensei found you before me," he said.

"Yes. I was the one who through the dagger to try to cut your sister free," I said.

"That was a pretty bad throw," he replied crossing his arms and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Ok, I bet you ten bucks I can hit the middle part of the right monastery doors from here with my eyes closed," I challenged as a smirk spread across my face.

"Your on!" he said. I turned toward the monastery doors, closed my eyes and threw the dagger. I open them to find the dagger in the exact spot I said it would be. Then I turned to Kai, who had a shocked look on his face.

"Pay up!" I said holding out my hand and smiling. He grumbled something and dug his hand into his pocket.

"Maybe this won't be so bad," I thought and Sparky barked in agreement.

The training days

Kai and me started the training course dodging the wooden figures, until Kai got hit by one, therefore flying into me and making both of us fall in front of Sensei. He looked at us.

"Failed," he said. The next day we tried it again, but we both got thrown around by the spinning poles.

"Oh Failed," he said again. The next day we got thrown around by the jumping poles. Earning another failed. The next day Kai got slammed by swinging masses and slammed into me in the process. Sending us both flying to the wall.

"Oh so failed!" Sensei said. The next day we passed the dummies and were on the moving back and forth pole obstacle, but Kai and me got slammed into the wall again by the sand bag.

"And!" Sensei said putting down his tea cup."Failed."

The last day we came out ready. Kai had a wooden sword and I had one of my daggers. We started and we had just passed the bouncing poles when Kai threw his sword and I threw my dagger. Kai's sword hit Sensei's cup of tea while my sword hit his tea pot. He looked annoyed when he looked up. We were off the training course and sitting next I Sensei. Kai had Sensei's cup of sugar cubes and I had a cup of tea.

"Here have a cup of tea," I said handing it to him.

"Was that one sugar or two?" Kai asked and Sensei gave a small laugh, got up, and walked through some doors. "So are we going to learn this spinjitzu I've been hearing so much about?"

"Yeah are we?" I asked getting a little excited.

"You already have," he replied with his back still turned to us. "Your final test comes tomorrow." With that the double doors slid shut and Kai and I looked at each other."My advice is to get some sleep."

Later that night

Third person POV

Alex was brushing her long brown hair when some guy in a black ninja suit jumped down from the ceiling. He pulled out two shurikens trying to sneak up on her, but she saw his reflection in the mirror on the wall. She slowly and quietly pulled out her daggers. She quickly turned around and threw a dagger that almost hit his head, but got embedded in the wall instead. He was shocked, but soon got over it. They started fighting each other. Alex was using her daggers to block attacks, minus the one stuck in the wall. The guy kept throwing his shurikens. One shuriken took off a piece of her hair! Now that's cutting it to close! She jumped onto her bed, then to the dagger in the wall, pushing up and jumping off the dagger and up to the beams that were above her. She was soon joined by the shuriken guy.

Kai was in the bathroom brushing his teeth.

"'My advice is to get some sleep'" kept ringing through his head as he looked at himself in the mirror. "Oh yeah! Well take this!" Kai started swing his toothbrush around like a sword. Not even taking notice of the two ninja that entered the bathroom."And this!" he started to spin around and stopped with another 'and this'. His toothbrush was pointing at a ninja in a black outfit."Oops," he said and looked at the two ninja in there.

* * *

**Review replies!**

**Dixicorn: Thanks! I thought the tea part funny to!**

**Please review guys! It helps me get excited to write! So click that little button that says review and I'll be happy to accept any ideas you guys have! **

**Kai: Why do you have Alex hit me so much?**

**Alex: Hey you and Jay both deserved it!**

**Jay: What did I do?**

**Alex: Let's see you're annoying, talks to much, and there was something else. Hmm.. Oh yeah! YOU MADE US GO AGAINST AN ENTIER SKELETON ARMY ATTACK US!**

**Jay: It wasn't my fault!**

**Kai: Guys calm down!**

**Alex: Zip it hothead!**

**Kai & Jay: Oh it's on! *Starts fighting Alex while I sneak away.**

**Kai: Wait a minute! It's her fault that happened!**

**Uh-oh! *Starts running like mad***

**Alex: Get her! *Chases after me***

**HHHHEEELLLLPPPP!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Here is Chapter 3! Enjoy:)**

* * *

Chapter 3 episode 2

The Golden Weapon

Kai's POV

I looked at the two guys, backing away slightly. One had a scythe and the other had a pair of nunchucks. Thinking fast I threw my toothbrush and it lande in a guys mouth, I ducked when it shot out and hit the other guy. I took the distraction and jumped up onto the beams above me where I joined Alex and some guy with shurikens.

"You to?" I asked and dodged one of the guys.

"Yep," she said. The shuriken guy tried to kick her but she ducked. He headed straight for me and I ducked making him fall to the floor through two beams. Me and Alex laughed at him. Then the one with the scythe kicked me and I went right through the ceiling, landing next to the small dragon statue. Something landed on top of me and I groaned.

Alex's POV

Ok I know this is serious, but I couldn't help but laugh when that guy fell between two beams and hit the floor. That however was a mistake, because the one with nunchucks kicked me though the ceiling and I landed on Kai.

Third person POV

"Sorry Kai!" Alex said as she got off him. She was struggling to hold back a blush, luckily it to dark to see it. Kai groaned in response and pushed himself up using the pedestal the small dragon was on for help. The three guys joined them. Kai and Alex looked at each other with the same idea. Kai did what Sensei did when he first came there, but Alex pushed the button. The one with the scythe got hit by one of the wooden dummies, the one with the shurikens got hit by the moving mace, and Kai hit the one with the nunchucks by jumping off the sand bag when it came around. Alex had the one with the scythe's arms pinned behind his back. The shuriken guy hit her and made her let go. Then the scythe guy grabbed her arm and threw her into Kai, who was wrestling with the nunchucks guy. They all dog-piled on the two.

"Stop!" Sensei said as he came out of his room. The three immeadiatly got off the two and bowed.

"Yes Sensei," they said at the same time. Alex and Kai looked at each other before Kai spoke.

"Wait a minute, they're your students to?" Kai ask and Sensei nodded.

"This was our final test wasn't it?" Alex asked then was cut off by one I the ninja.

"Woah, woah, woah! You never said anything about a fifth! It's always three, three blind mice, three musketeers, three-Ow!" he yelled when Alex whacked him on the head.

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Kai asked. They were about to fight.

"Take it easy!" another ninja said. Alex assumed he was the leader.

"What he's trying to say Sensei Wu is that the three of us have trained together. We're solid," he said and bowed slightly.

"Didn't look so solid to me," Kai said crossing his arms."Ow!" Alex had whacked him in the back of the head again. "Seriously! That's the third time you've hit me in the head today!"

"Be nice!" Alex said.

"As nice as you hitting everyone in the head?" Kai said and they glared at each other. The others chose to ignored them.

"Sensei what is the meaning of this?" one asked.

"Each of you have been chosen, each entombed with elemental properties," Sensei replied, he was now at the bottom of the four steps that lead to his room."but first. Ninjago!" he did spinjitzue and his mini tornado past over them. They were now wearing different ninja suits.

"Woah! How'd he do that?" Kai asked looking at his new suit. Alex opened her eyes and saw she was wearing a yellow ninja suit with an orange sun on it, but one look at her left wrist and she saw a strip of purple with a very small blue crescent moon.

"Huh, look what color I am!" One guy said looking at his blue ninja suit. The leader stepped up.

"Wait a minute. I'm still black," he said.

"Kai master of fire! It burns bright within you." Sensei said and put his stick on Kai's shoulder, before putting it on the blue ninjas shoulder."Jay is blue, master of lightning."

"That's not all I'm the master of. I do a little inventing, dabble in model building, touch of cooking, a little poetry," Jay said moving his arms for emphasis.

"More like mouth of lightning," the black ninja said to Kai. He got whacked in the head and he turn to Alex who was next to Kai.

"Wasn't me this time," she said raising her arms in surrender.

"Then who was-" he was cut off by a bark behind him. He turned to see Sparky sitting there wagging his tail. "How?"

"Sparky! Bad dog! Go back to the room now!" Alex said sternly. Sparky whinned. "Don't give me that! Go!" She pointed towards the door and Sparky sadly walked through it. "Sorry 'bout that Sensei. Continue."

"Black ninja is Cole. Solid as rock, master of earth," Sensei said and Cole did some moves with his scythe. Kai laughed and the scythe was suddenly right next to his throat.

"Nice to meet you kid, I got your back," Cole said moving his scythe away before putting back towards Kai's face and pulling back his ninja mask. "and for the record there ain't nothin in this world I'm afraid of."

"Except dragons," the white ninja said and Alex stifled a laugh.

"Dragons aren't from this world, Zane, I said in this world," Cole replied while glaring at the laughing Alex.

"White ninja is Zane, master of ice and seer with six sense," Sensei said and Zane twirled in the air, took out his shurikens after landing, twirled them, and made them completely disappear! Alex stared in shock for a brief moment. Kai took that chance for getting back at her for hitting him so much. He whacked her on the back of the headed, bringing her out of her shock.

"Payback!" he said and Alex gave him a glare that could kill. "I sense this one takes thing a little to seriously," Kai said to Cole.

"You to have the gift?" Zane said taking off his ninja mask.

"Hehe, he's just making a joke Zane," Jay said and then proceeded in a lower voice,"Remember what we talked about, your sense of humor?"

"Yes it was a joke, ha ha," Zane said epically failing at laughing.

"Pay Attention!" Sensei said gaining everyone's attention except Alex, who was half listening half thinking of a way to get back at Kai, while glaring at him."Yellow ninja is Alex, master of light, bright as the sun!"

"Wait, if she's the yellow ninja then why does she have some purple on her ninja suit?" Jay asked pointing at the purple strip and blue moon on her left arm. Alex momentarily looked at her arm before turning her attention back to Kai.

"You five are the chosen ones who will protect the five weapons of spinjitzue from Lord Garmadon!"Senei said ignoring Jay.

"But what about my sister!" Kai said pointing his sword towards Sensei.

"We're saving a girl! Is she hot?" Jay asked quickly, earning another whack from Alex even though she was hardly paying attention.

"Jay," Kai said a little annoyed.

"I-I just want to know what we're getting ourselves into!" Jay defended then came back with,"Does she like blue?"

"Back off," Kai said in a firm/annoyed voice.

"When we find the weapons, we will find your sister. It is time! We must go to the first weapon!" Sensei said.

"Woah, woah, woah, hold on a minute! You said you were gonna teach us spinjitzue," Cole said.

"Spinjitzue is inside each and every one of you, but it will only be unlocked when the key is ready to be found," Sensei replied."Come! My feet are tired, we will take the horse carriage." Sensei walked out of the training yard.

"Great," Cole said.

"Now we have to find a key," Jay said a tiny bit annoyed.

"Yeah, I'm feeling like he's taking us for a ride," Cole said and move to where he could see Jay.

"Well if it means finding my sister, then sign me up!" Kai said and reached to pull his ninja mask over his face, but a searing pain that shot through his head stopped him from doing so. Kai grabbed his head, fell on his knees, and cried out in pain. Everyone looked at Alex, who was still glaring at Kai, in shock and horror. Alex shook her head and looked at Kai in shock and horror, before helping him up. His legs were shaking and Alex had to keep him up for a minute.

"What...Was...that?" Kai said in between breaths with his hands on his knees.

"It was my watch. It is attached to how I feel and it sorta invaded your brain when I got mad," she said rubbing the back of her head embarrassingly.

"Man, remind me not to get on her bad side," Cole said.

"Noted and agreed," Zane replied and Jay was speechless.

"Please don't do that again," Kai said when he was able to breathe normally again. Alex only nodded before turning back to follow Sensei.

_"Nice cover up,"_ Sparky thought.

_"Yeah well, I wouldn't need it if I could fully control this power,"_ I thought back.

_"True, but you have to admit it's pretty cool!"_ Sparky thought and Alex smirked.

_"Maybe a little,"_ she thought before they reached the horse carriage.

"Oh great, where are the horses?" Jay asked and Sensei smiled at him.

Time break

Alex's POV

We were pulling the 'horse' carriage up a rocky mountain. There were four poles sticking out of the square (that was make out of poles), that were attached to the horse carriage. Cole was in the square, me and Kai were pushing the poles on his right while Zane and Jay were pushing the ones on his left.

"'Sign me up'" Jay said in a whiny voice,"Way to go spark-plug!"

"I sense this is some strange form of team building," Zane said.

"Just keep pulling, we've got a long way to go!" Cole said.

"So, where did Sensei find you four?" Kai asked looking at all of us while still running.

"Let's just say if it wasn't for Sensei Wu I don't think we would ever be seen together." Cole said looking at us. "I was testing my limits." Cole told us how he climbed the mountain and saw Sensei sitting there drinking his tea.

"I was testing my invention!" Jay stated and told how he jumped off a building with a pair of manmade dragon like wings that worked until he crashed through bill-board and found Sensei there offering him some tea.

"I was testing myself," Zane said and told how he was under the water of a frozen lake when he looked over and coughed at the sight of Sensei, who was somehow drinking his tea under water.

"And I was testing my aim," I said last and told them about Sensei grabbing the dagger and telling me I'm destined to be a ninja, I spared some of the 'details' of course.

"You're right, if it weren't for Sensei, non of us would-" Kai started, but was cut off by Sensei yelling stop. Soon we reached a huge hole in the ground with a lot of caves in it. Skeletons were crawling the place!

"The Caves of Despair. Samukai must be close to unearthing the scythe of quakes," Sensei said as we hid behind a big rock. "Remember do not use this weapon, for it's power-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah it's to much for us mortals." Jay interrupted."Alright guys, let's chop sokki this lemonade stand!"

"Ahem! This isn't a team of just guys you know!" Alex said.

"Right sorry Alex, Cole you got the plan?" Jay asked looking at Cole.

"Sure do, first we lower ourselves down the ledge and then- where's Kai?" Cole said annoyed when he looked to his left. I looked down and saw Kai hiding behind rocks and moving to get closer to a tower. I jumped down and followed after him. I caught up to him with ease. He looked at me before continuing and we were soon at the top of a tower.

Cole's POV

"Where's Kai?" I asked annoys that he had left. Then I looked where Alex was, but she was gone to. We all looked around and spotted Kai flip behind a rock with Alex not far behind.

"Let's go!" Jay said and we all flipped over the rock. We eventually got under a box and used that for cover. We passed some skeletons who were passing rocks down a line. We accidentally hit a rock and dropped the box with us still under it. One of the skeletons cried out and I peeked to see a rock hit his foot.

_"How does he even feel that?"_ I wondered and we started moving again. We came up behind a skeleton that was about to warn everyone about Kai, but I grabbed him and pulled him into the box where we beat him up an rearranged his bones to where his head was on his waist and his arms and torso was in a pile in front of him and he had a bone in his mouth. We ditched the box when we came to a conveyor-belt and we rode on the bottom of it.

"I found something!" Nuckal yelled.

"That's another rock bonehead!" Kruncha said.

"But it's shaped like a donut! I wonder if it taste like a donut?" Nuckal tried to bite the rock only to lose a tooth. After we passed them we used a track like monkey bars. We finally made it to the tower Kai and Alex were on top of.

Alex's POV

"What's the matter with you!" Jay whispered/yelled and hit Kai on the back of the head. Kai looked at him.

"Sshh," he said and we all looked down through a hole in the top of the tower. Samukai was looking at the map and then placed it on a small table under us.

"It's upside down! They're digging in the wrong spot," Jay whispered.

"The golden weapon is near," Zane said taking out one of his shurkins. "Alex do you have any rope?"

"Here," I said handing him one that was tied around my waist. Cole nodded to him after he tied it shurkin.

He threw the shurkin down and it hit the map, then he pulled it and the map up with the rope.

"There's no time to waist," Kai said and flipped off the tower. I quickly followed him.

"What is it with those two? Always in a rush!" I heard Jay say as I flipped off the tower. Me and Kai made it to a cave and were trying to roll away a big stone. We manage to get it slightly. Then the others arrived.

"Hey, before you race off again, you need to remember, we're a team." Cole said as they walked towards us.

"Whatever," Kai said.

"I was just making sure he had back up if a skeleton saw him," I told him and Kai glared at me for a second. Everyone was pushing the stone and it finally rolled away. We walked in and saw the scythe sticking out of a dragons mouth.

"Woah! That is so cool!" Jay shouted that last part and it echoed throughout the caves. I smacked Jay in the head while Cole grabbed the scythe.

"You idiot! They'll here you!" I wispered.

"Not so loud," Cole said, jumping off the dragon head and wrapping up the scythe.

"Oh come on, don't be paranoid! We're totally on the opposite side of the caves!" Jay said turning and facing the wall.

"You'd be surprised by how far sound waves can travel," I said.

"Zip it ok? Now that we've got the scythe let's sneak out while those boneheads are still busy." Cole said after giving the scythe to Kai, who put it on his back. We all followed him. I thought I heard something move behind me, but dismissed it. "Alright team, everyone stick together, the way out is right around the corner." Cole turned his head and saw Samukai standing two inches from his face. He took a step back as Samukai an other Skeletons take out there weapons. Alex hit Jay again.

"What did I tell you! Now we have a whole army of skeletons to deal with!" I yelled and tried to whack him again, but Jay grabbed her wrist.

"Stop doing that!" he yelled back.

"Uh, guys! Whole army of skeletons! Remember?" Cole said making Jay let go of my wrist. We all grabbed our weapons and preppared for battle. We started taking them down as we ran. I knocked two daggers out of Samukai's hands.

"Now we're even," I said and our daggers clashed.

"Kai throw it here!" I heard Zane yell and I turned to see Kai throw the scythe toward Zane, who turned around and threw it to Cole. Cole caught it after taking out three skeletons.

"There's to many of them!" Kai yelled.

"Let me handle that," Jay said as he started taking out multiple skeletons. Before I knew it I was on the ground and surrounded by skeletons.

"Guys! A little help here!" I yelled gaining their attention. Kai came over and knocked the skeletons away from and helped me up. I looked at my left wrist and saw the puple part had gotten bigger. I was distracted by Jay.

"Hey guys! It's just like the training course!" he yelled. "Over the planks, dodge the swords, here comes the dummy!" Jay started spinning around and created a mini tornado of blue lightning!

"Spinjitzue!" I yelled shocked.

"Jay! What's the key?" Kai yelled.

"I'm just going through the motions! This is what Sensei must of meant when he said we already know it!" Jay replied. Kai tried next.

"Over the planks, dodge the swords, here come the dummy!" Kai said and did spinjitzue as well! A skeleton started to laugh.

"He just called you a dummy!" it said.

"No he called you a dummy," the othe skeleton said, then they noticed Zane's tornado coming at them and ran. Pretty soon everyone but me was doing spinjitzue.

"Here goes nothing!" I said and did the same thing they did. I was soon spinning my own tornado, it was yellow, but it had strips of blue, orange, purple, and black at the bottom.

"I sense you do not stand a chance," Zane said to Samukai.

"Retreat!" Samukai yelled and the skeletons ran out. We kept spinning for a few minutes before stoping and celebrating.

"Guess they did't what a second serving of these babies," Cole said moving his arms and I rolled my eyes. Kai shoook his head while Jay put his hand on his face. "Good thing they didn't check the murchendise in the back." Cole turned around and stopped.

"Ha ha ha! Alright!" Jay said as he and Kai high fived.

"Uh guys?" Cole said, you could hear the fright in his voice. I turned around and saw a dragon.

"Didn't Sensei say there was a gaurdian protecting the weapons?" Zane said.

"Yeah and I think it's mad!" I said making the others turn around.

"Is that a-a, that's not what I think it is is it?" Cole asked studdering from fear.

"You mean a d-dragon," Jay said.

"Uh, that sure looks like a dragon!" Kai yelled scared.

"I sense we won't be able to spin our way out of this one," Zane said.

"No Duh!" I shouted. Suddenly all I saw was yellow and it lasted for two minutes before going back to normal. I shook my head and looked at my watch.

"New formation found, storing in database," it said and the others looked at me. _"I'll have to erase that from there memories later," _I thought and turned my attention back to the dragon. It looked at me for a minute before shooting chunks of rock and dirt at us. We all managed to dodge it just in the nick of time. We ran and I thought about using my powers, but soon decieded against it. We hid behind a rock.

"I thought dragons weren't from this world!" Cole yelled scared out of his mind. Kai unrapped the scythe.

"No no, Kai, bad idea! Sensei told us not to!" Jay said trying to stop Kai from using the scythe.

"You better keep your mouth shut!" Kai retailiated and walked out to where the dragon could see him.

"Kai-" I said but was cut off by Kai raising the scythe.

"Kai don't!" Cole yelled, but Kai had already slammed the scythe on the ground and started an earthquake in the cave. Everything was shaking and rocks were falling around us and on the dragon. We fliped over the rock and tried to find a way out.

"We got to excape!" Cole said as we hid behind another rock. The cave was caving and I noticed a crack forming in the ceiling.

"Up there!" I yelled and pointed to the crack that had gotten bigger.

"We'll use spinjitzue!" Cole said. The dragon started to run at us. We did spinjitzue and and went up the wall and through the crack in the ceiling just before the dragon snapped at us.

"Oh hohoho! That was awesome!" Jay said once we stopped spinning.

"Yes!" Kai said and high-fived Cole," We are unbelievable!" I stayed quiet because I was the only one who noticed Sensei with a mad look on his face.

"We are the best!" Zane agreed.

"Huh! Did you see that! I was like POW! And you were like Bam!" Jay said punching the air.

"Enough!" Sensei yelled gaining everyone's attention. "I told you not to use the scythe!"

"He did it!" Everyone including me yelled and pointed to Kai.

"What!" Kai said.

"I warned him Sensei," Cole said.

"Using it was my only option," Kai said walking forward.

"And what makes you think you're more important than the team! Huh?huh?" Sensei yelled getting in Kai's face.

"They took my sister remember?!" Kai yelled back.

"There are still four weapons left, maybe next time you can get it right," Sensei said as he walked away and we all followed him. Kai hung back a minute and I turned and walked back to him.

"You did what you had to do," I said putting a hand on his shoulder. He looked at me surprised, obviously expecting to be yelled at again. "Come on we still have weapons to collect." He nodded and rested the scythe on his shoulder as we followed the others.

In The underworld

Third person POV

"Master I have failed you," Samukai said nervous. "They have learned spinjitzue and they have the scythe." Samukai bowed.

"Good, then my brother was there," Garmadon said.

"If I gather my army then we can easily ambush them at the-"

"No!" Garmadon cut Samukai off. "Let them think they're winning."

"But I cannot understand," Samukai said confused.

"Everything is going together," Garmadon said," I have a little spy in there midst, even if she doesn't know it." He then began to laugh evilly.

* * *

**AHHH! What's going to happen to Alex? I don't know-not! **

**Cole: *Opens closet door* Actiongirl101? Why are you hiding in the coat closet?**

**SSSHHHH! Kai, Alex, and Jay are after me and I'm hiding from them.**

**Cole: *Grins evilly***

**Oh-no, you're with them aren't you?**

**Cole: *Smiles* Hey Guys! She's in here!**

***Screams and runs out of the closet* **

**Kai: Thanks Cole! *Runs by Cole putting $20 in his hand as he goes***

**What? You paid him to find me?**

**Alex: Duh! I have nothing to track you with.**

**Kai & Jay: *Stops chasing me and looks at Alex questioningly***

**Kai: What do you mean?**

**Alex: *hesitates* Nothing! *Looks around* Hey! Where'd Actiongirl101 go?**

**Kai & Jay: *Looks around and realize she's right* **

***Hiding in asecret room* Ssshh! I'm in a hiden basement! Review!**

**Kai: Hey I think she's in the basement!**

**Jay: *opens door* Your right she's here!**

**HHHEEELLLPP!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Enjoy the chapter! Ugh! I forgot to do this on the other Chapters. I'm only gonna say this once. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own ninjago, just Alex and some other OC's. They'll come in later. This duds claimed is for future and past chapters and I will not be pushing it in this story again. Now enjoy the chapter!:)**

* * *

Chapter 4 episode 3

King of Shadows

Alex's POV

We were on a ship in the middle of- actually I don't know where we are I just know it's cold! I tried to get some sleep below deck anyway.

Nightmare

"Girl! What are the ninja up to!" the voice said. I was scared out of my mind! It was the same shadow who made me look awful in that message!

"W-what do you mean?" I asked fearfully. This was the first time I felt true fear since I was 13, four years ago. I hated every minute of it. "You know what I mean!" it yelled and I felt a sharp pain in my side. I yelled out and grabbed my side. That was when I noticed I was in my ninja suit!

"We're going to get the shurikens of ice if you must know and why am I in my ninja suit?" I asked and the pain in my side dulled.

"There is a reason you're in your ninja suit. Have you ever wonder why there is purple and a moon on your ninja suit?" it asked and I nodded. "That's the timer. I need you to squeeze as must information as possible from the ninja and when your suit is completely purple and the moon on it is full, that is when you strike!"

"And what if I don't want to strike huh? What if I want the ninja to live!" I yelled after turning into a wolf with white fur and red eyes.

"Then your secret is out and you'll still have to kill them!" it said and laughed evilly.

"What do you mean by that?!" I growled.

"You'll find out," it said and disappeared. I turned back to normal and I wasn't in my ninja suit. Then I heard a gasp from behind me and turned to see Kai standing there with his mouth wide open. How on earth did he get in my nightmare!

"Kai it's-it's not what you think!" I said. He closed his mouth and walked over to me.

"Oh it's exactly what I think isn't it!" he yelled. "You're suppose to kill us! Is that the only reason you became a ninja! Is that why you were acting like our friend? I thought I could trust you!"

"Kai-"

"Don't say it you're a traitor!" he yelled.

"This has to be just a dream, but I feel someone else in here. There's no doubt about it. The real Kai knows," I thought as a tear slid down my cheek.

"I'm sorry Kai, for everything and this," I said and erased his memory of this nightmare. His screams made me shed more tears and once he was passed out he disappeared from the dream. I sighed with relief.

I woke up with beads of sweet drenching my face and hair. I went on deck and saw that we had landed and Kai was k.o. "So that was really him," I whispered and walked over to the other guys who were crowded around him.

Kai's POV

Alex went to take a nap so I figured she didn't get much sleep last night. Jay was trying to play ispy with Cole who was stealing the ship.

"I spy something white," Jay said and Cole let out a breath.

"Could you try to be quiet for once, this ain't easy," Cole said and the boat hit something.

"Ugh, I spy something broken," Jay said. I decided to stop listening to Jay and turned to Zane who was right next to me.

"If Sensei knows the way to the next weapon then why isn't he steering the ship?" I asked and looked at Sensei who was balancing on the wooden dragon on the front of the ship. "We've been drifting aimlessly for miles!"

"Sensei Wu's wisdom is beyond my own," Zane said.

"The most powerful move in spinjitzue can only be accomplished when all five elements are combined." Sensei said and he flipped off the wooden dragon. He spun around then stopped,"Earth!" he spun around and stopped again. "Ice!" spun and stopped again. "Fire!" spun and stopped. "Lightning!" spun and stopped facing us. "Light!"

"Uh what happens when all of them are combined?" Jay asked now joining the conversation.

"The tornado of creation, the power to create something out of nothing!" Sensei said and I decided to try it out and I started spinning and stop in a pose. "No Kai," Sensei said to me. "If done incorrectly it will lead to disastrous consequences."

"Disastrous consequences, right," I said and did another spin before the ship lurched causing us to fall.

"Uh, wasn't me," Cole said.

"Did I do that?" I asked looking at my hands.

"No, we are here," Sensei said and I saw ice gates(I don't know what you call the fat things they showed in the show) leading all the way up the ice mountain. I stood up and was about to go wake up Alex, but another pain in my head stopped me. It got bigger and bigger until I could hardly take it! I dropped to my knees and held my head trying to make the pain go away. Everyone rushed up to me, but I only saw blurred colors.

"Kai you okay?" Cole asked in what sounded like a whisper, but I'm sure it was meant to be louder. The pain intensified and I finally slumped over closing my eyes and groaned. When I opened them again I saw a wolf and a shadow.

"And what if I don't want to strike! Huh? What if I want the ninja to live!" the wolf said and I held back a gasp at the fact the wolf could talk. It's voice sounded very familiar though.

"Then your secret is out and you'll still have to kill them!" the shadow said and laughed evilly.

"What do you mean by that?" the wolf growled and the shadow looked at me then back at the wolf.

"You'll find out," the shadow said then disappeared. The wolf started changing its white fur turned into long brown hair, its red eyes changing to blue, and the rest of it turned into a girl with a dark blue shirt on with orange at the bottom of the sleeves and shirt, dark blue gloves with orange at the bottom, a jacket of the same design tied around her waist, goggles were used as a headband, jeans, and black and white shoes. I gasped and my mouth was wide open-it was Alex! She turned in my direction and her eyes grew a little wide.

"Kai it's-it's not what you think!" she said. I closed my mouth and walked over to her. I was mad that at her. Was this why she became a ninja?

"Oh it's exactly what I think isn't it!" I yelled. "You're suppose to kill us! Is that the only reason you became a ninja! Is that why you were acting like our friend? I thought I could trust you!"

"Kai-" she started.

"Don't say it you're a traitor!" I yelled and a tear slid down her cheek.

"I'm sorry Kai, for everything and this," she said and a pain started up in my head, but this one was much worse. I screamed in pain, but just before I passed out I saw Alex crying.

"Was she really upset about my pain?" was the last thought I had before I drifted back into unconsciousness.

Third person POV

"Hey guys!" Alex said trying to sound chipper but failing epically. "What happened to Kai?"

"I don't know," Cole said. "One minute he's fine and the next he passes out on the floor."

"Have you guys tried to wake him up yet?" she asked.

"Yeah, the dude won't wake up!" Jay said obviously panicking.

"Let me try," Alex said calmly and they let her through. She bent down and slapped Kai hard. He groaned but didn't wake up. She sighed then pulled a small device from her pocket. She touched it to Kai's hand and he jolted awake. Alex hugged him really fast before pulling away blushing a little. "You had me worried for a second there."

"What happened?" Kai asked as he rubbed his head. He looked at them, but he still just saw blurry colors.

"You passed out man, are you okay?" Jay said and helped Kai stand. His legs were really shaky.

"I-I think s-so," he stuttered then looked at Alex. "You didn't use your watch on me again did you?"

"Dude I was asleep, how could I do that," she replied then did spinjitzue to change into her ninja outfit so she could be a little bit warmer.

"Good point," Kai said as Cole let go of his arm, but he fell to his knees again.

"I got it," Alex said and she put an arm around her shoulder and helped him back up, blushing slightly.

"Man, whatever happened really affected you, are you sure you're going to be okay?" Cole asked.

"I'll live," Kai answered.

"We should get going if we're going to get the shurikens of ice," Alex said.

"Are you sure Kai will be able to travel in this condition?" Zane asked.

"Guys I'm fine! Just give me some time to get my strength back. I guarantee you that when we reach the shurikens I'll be good as new!" Kai said and they just nodded and started off, Alex still supporting Kai. By the time they reached a cave Kai was able to walk by himself again, but Alex stayed close just incase he fumbled.

"Psst Zane, can you sense anything off Alex?" Jay asked because she stayed close to Kai.

"I sense guilt and something else I cannot explain," Zane answered and they looked at the two.

"Woah! Looks like someone's already been here!" Cole said as they all looked at the frozen skeletons. They came up to the shurikens. They were high in the air right below a dragons mouth.

"The shurikens!" Zane said. The boys climbed on each other shoulders with Zane on the top. As soon as Zane touched the shurikens he became a Zanecicle and the dragon came to life. The guys hopped down and started run in and carrying the frozen Zane. Alex trailed behind them and no one knew that what happened in the cave of despair also happened here. The guys hopped on the frozen Zane and rode him like a sled. Alex was still running and Kai noticed this since he was in the back. The dragon was trying to get her.

"Alex grab on my hand!" he yelled and held out his hand she reached for it and the dragon snapped at her right as she grabbed it and was pulled on the Zane sled. The dragon got caught in an ice wall that they crashed through.

"That was to close," Alex said, then they crashed into an ice wall breaking Zane's icy imprisonment and making all of them fall to the ground. When Kai and Alex sat up they realized they were still holding each others hands. Kai's face turned a deep shade of red and Alex blushed before they pulled their hands away and rubbed their heads. Sensei pulled out a map and pointed to the next golden weapon.

Time break

Alex's POV

We were climbing a chain to get the nunchucks of lightning with jay in the lead.

"We are being followed!" Zane said and I looked down to see Samukai and his skeleton army.

"Let's go!" Jay said climbing faster.

"Somethings not right," I thought and looked around. Then I figured out what. "Where's the dragon?"

As soon as Jay turned around with the nunchucks a dragon appeared in a flash of lightning! Jay jumped down and we followed his example. We pulled a string on our backs and we were soaring through the air using Jay's completed invention. I had forgotten how good it felt to fly.

Time break

"Finally we can get my weapons!" I thought as we climbed a hot mountain. We reached the top and everyone but me was sweating. There was a temple made out of what looked like gold and it had an orange sun painted on the doors. I felt connected to this place, almost like it was home. Everything escaped my mind, my mission, Sparky, my friends. It was like I was being drawn to this place. I heard someone say something to me but I didn't hear what it was. I walked forward and opened the door. I heard someone again but still couldn't make out what they said. I saw the daggers and a yellow/gold dragon behind it, staying as still as a statue. I walked up to the daggers. They were silver, but as soon as I touched them they became a golden-yellow color. I pulled them out and I started to be able to hear shouts behind me, they were very clear.

"Alex! Alex! Snap out of it or the dragons going to eat you!" someone yelled and it was the only voice I heard. I turned to see the dragon staring at me and giving a low growl. I actually felt comfort from it and I pulled off my mask smiling.

"Alex!"this time I recognized the voice as Kai's. I still knew I could trust this dragon so I laid my hand on its nose and looked into its brown eyes. It looked back at me and didn't move. My hand glowed as did the rest of my body and the dragon. I closed my eyes and felt the energy flowing in between us. It felt good and I felt at peace. I opened my eyes when the flow stopped, but I still smiled. It, no she, looked at me, moved her head back and laid down in the corner. Her eyes said goodbye and I waved as I walked back to the guys. There mouths were open in shock and I smiled even wider at their reaction. Cole was the first to recover from his shock.

"How did you know it wouldn't hurt you?" Cole asked.

"First it is a she and second I just knew, like I was connected somehow," I replied and there was a thump next to Cole. I looked down and saw Kai and Jay had fainted from shock.

"I'll grab Kai and you grab Jay so we can get back to Sensei Wu," Alex said and Cole nodded. We got the guys and Zane followed us down the mountain.

"Well I see your trip was eventful," Sensei said when we made it back to him and he saw the two unconscious boys.

"You could say that," I said. I was still smiling as we set the boys down. I took out my mini-shocker and zapped them both on the hand. They both sat straight up panting.

"Woah...you guys! I...just...had the...weirdest dream!" Kai said trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah, if it was about me befriending a dragon then it wasn't a dream," I said and he almost fainted again, but I grabbed his arm and slapped him in the face. His eyes jolted open and he got a very mad look in his eyes. I returned the look the turned my attention back to Sensei, choosing to ignore Jays laughter.

"So where to next?" I asked.

"The fire temple," Sensei replied.

"Sweet," I said in an excited but nervous voice. Unfortunately Kai noticed this.

"What's wrong? Do you not like fire?" he asked in a smug tone as he got up. Jay had finally stopped laughing and now everyone was staring at me. I hated it! He had actually found a weakness and now he'll probably use it against me.

"I-I just don't have a great history with fire, okay?" I stuttered out. Now the guys were staring at me with more curiosity than ever.

"What happen?" Cole asked as I turned around, my back to them.

"I don't want to talk about it," I said and ran off before they could say anything else.

Time break

The fire temple

We were in a forest outside the fire temple celebrating our success getting almost all the golden weapons. I was glad that when I came back to the guys they dropped the fire subject, but it seemed like Kai still wanted to ask me about it. Cole was playing some bongo drums and Jay and Kai were dancing. Zane just stood there while Sensei sat meditating. I was staying as far yet as close to the fire that I could. What? I don't want to freeze to death!

"Come on Sensei, Alex, join us!" Kai said in a fun tone that I hadn't heard from him yet.

"There is still one weapon left! We must get our sleep!" Sensei said strictly.

"Ugh! Look Sensei! You've got to admit we're kicking their bony butts!" Jay said.

"Get up here and show us some moves!" Kai said then turned to me. "That goes for you to Alex!"

"I'm not that good a dancer," I said keeping in mind how I can't get attached to them.

"I guess I could," Sensei said and I rolled my eyes. "Now this move is very special."

"But if done incorrectly will it led to disastrous consequences?" Zane asked and everyone, even me, laughed!

"Zane was that a joke? A sense of humor! You found it!" Kai said while laughing. Cold continued to play the bongos and we all watched Sensei dance.

"Shake what your momma gave you! Yeah! Look at this one!"Sensei said as he danced. I'm pretty sure that I've just been scarred for life. We all started laughing again, except Zane. I even started to dance! I couldn't help it! The mood was so light and it wasn't something I got to experience every day. Later on we finally went to sleep. Cole fell asleep on his bongo drums while everyone else just laid on the ground, but I couldn't get to sleep. Something kept me awake. Pretty soon I heard a voice. It was saying Kai's name and it sounded like a girl. Kai woke up.

"What was that he asked then turned in the direction I the voice.

"I have to go," a girl said and I recognized her as Kai's sister.

"Nya! Wait up!" Kai said and he ran after the retreating girl. I decided to follow him. "Slow down! Why are you running so fast?" she didn't answer. I knew something fishy was going on, but I decided to follow anyway. "Nya! Where are you?" Kai yelled as he parted some bushes. Then he notices the stone bridge that leads over to the fire temple. He stopped at the beginning of the bridge, that gave me the chance to catch up to him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked when he noticed me.

"Following you what's it look like?" I replied and he was about to come up with a comeback but was interrupted by his name being called again. We ran to the fire temple and opened the creaky doors. We looked around and then spotted Nya in front of the sword of fire. Kai smiled as we walked forward. We were surrounded by lava other than the hard rock or cooled lava, whatever you call it.

"Nya!" he said and started to run.

"Don't worry," 'Nya' said then she grew into a big dark shadow and her voice got deeper and evil. "I'm right here brother." I paused in my eyes widened. That was him! That was the shadow from my dreams! The one who wanted me to kill the ninja!

"Garmadon," Kai said.

"Hello Alex." Garmadon said when he noticed me.

"What? How does he know you?" Kai asked and I just stood there frozen in fear. "Alex! I need you here and not off in la-la land!" Kai was shaking me and I looked at him with pure fear in my eyes.

Kai's POV

"What's with Alex? I've never seen her like this! Not even when she was facing off with the skeletons or the earth dragon!" I thought when I saw the pure fear in her eyes. "They know each other, how?" my thoughts were interrupted by Garmadon laughing. I reached for my sword and found it wasn't there!

"Forgot something?" Garmadon asked evilly.

"You can't hurt us here! Your banished! Trapped in the underworld!" I said and Alex actually whimpered a little. "Seriously! What is up with her?" I thought.

"And that is why you are going to remove the sword of fire for me," Garmadon said.

"I don't think so!" I yelled.

"Are you sure about that?" Garmadon asked and he moved so I could see Nya come down on a chain over the lava!

"Kai!"

"Nya!"

"If you don't remove the sword how else will you cut the chains to save your precious little sister," Garmadon said.

"You know it's a trap! I can free my self!" Nya yelled as she tried effortlessly to get out of the chains."ok that's tight." Alex chose that time to snap out of her scarred state and draw her golden daggers. "You slept with those?"

"I never leave without my weapons," she replied.

"Can you use them to cut her down," he asked.

"Unfortunately no, I figured out why I didn't hit the chain when the skeletons grabbed your sister," she responded.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because my daggers never miss anything they can't hit and or break. They couldn't break the chain and that goes the same for those chains," she answered and I sighed. Nya started screaming and we looked up to see the chains lowering her down at an insanely fast rate.

"Nya!" I yelled and they stopped.

"Tick, tock, tick, tock," Garmaodon said and I closed my eyes and focused on the weapons. I opened my eyes and flipped off some rocks to get the sword. I did a back flip over the sword and grabbed it in the process.

"NINJA-GO!" I yelled and did spinjitzue, using the sword to cut Nya down. Alex then caught her using her own spinjitzue and we all landed on the rock that outlined the side of the temple. We landed on our butts and I helped Nya up. Alex got up and dusted herself off.

"Stay close," I said.

"Trust me I'm not going anywhere!" she said in a shaken voice. Alex rolled her eyes and started walking backwards to make sure no attack came from behind.

Then we came upon Garmadon.

"You can't hurt us! You're only a shadow!" I yelled making Alex turn around.

"Even shadows have their uses," Garmadon said and my shadow came around with red eyes.

"Kai look out!" Nya yelled and I turned just in time to dodge an attack from my shadow! I looked back at Alex to find she was in the same predicament, but she seemed to be faring better.

"Stay back Nya," I said and she hid behind a rock.

"Stay close, stay back, make up your mind!" Nya said and I saw Alex smirk. I tried to slice at my shadow, but my sword went through it! I tried some more with the same results. The shadow ended up kicking me multiple times before making me slam into Alex, who wasn't doing any better than me.

"That's not fair!" Nya said as we got up.

"Oh am I being to hard?" Garmadon asked as the shadow multiplied til there were a dozen shadows. I got up and had to put my hand on the wall for a second before attacking my shadows. Let me just say I was getting my butt kicked.

Alex's POV

A dozen shadows really?

"Thanks a lot Nya," she gave me a glare.

"How do you even know my name?" she asked.

"Later," I said and continued to attack my shadow. I managed to damage them a little due to certain reasons, but I was still getting my butt kicked. I heard a clanking noise and turned to see Kai's shadows had managed to knock the sword of fire out of his hands and get him on the ground. My shadow knocked me to the ground next to Kai, who was trying to get up to get the sword that one of his shadows held back. Suddenly Sensei Wu jumped on a rock far away and started using his shadow to attack the others. Duh! Why didn't I think of that? He made a bird shadow and freaked out the other shadows. I had to laugh. Sensei spun in the air and grabbed the fire sword.

"Hello brother," Garmadon said. "I see you protect 2, but what of the other 3?"

"They are safe! Far from your grasp Garmadon!" Sensei said as we joined him.

"Ah, I wouldn't be so confident," Garmadon said and a blue light showed up. It expanded to show Cole asleep on his drums. When he wakes up he sees a skeleton standing there. Quickly he reaches for his weapon, only to find it isn't there! He looked over and saw one of the skeletons holding his scythe and the others were tied up minus me, Kai and Sensei.

"I believe these belong to Lord Garmadon now," Samukai said and all the skeletons cheered as the light went away.

"My brother must not be allowed to unite the five weapons! We must keep them apart!" Sensei said and we all flipped onto the platform the sword had been on.

"Awaken Gaurdian of the deep! They're stealing the sword! You must not let them escape!" Garmadon yelled as Sensei flipped onto another rock and then onto a...dragon head? Oh no! It's the guardian of the fire sword! Sensei quickly jumped off the dragon's head and then the dragon roared at us. Nya screamed and I covered my ears.

"Wow! He looks mad!" I said backing up slightly. The dragon swiped its tail at the ceiling and a bunch of stalactites fell, blocking our only exit.

"There's no way out! He's taken away all our options!" Kai said and my mind went to my powers.

"Should I use them?" I wondered.

"All but one," Sensei said, pulling me from my thoughts. He flipped onto another rock, still holding the sword or fire. We all turned to him.

"Sensei! What are you doing?!" Kai yelled as Sensei cut the part of the rock he was standing on and it started to go towards the lavafall.

"No you fool!" Garmadon shouted.

"If he is to bring the other four weapons here, then I will take the sword of fire to the underworld. It is my sacrifice to bear," Sensei said as the rock got closer to the edge and he sat down.

"No! It's mine! I shouldn't have come on my own! You don't have to do this! There has to be another way!" Kai said and I chose not to correct him this time. I watched as Sensei pulled out the teapot and tea-cup from nowhere again and started pouring his tea just as he dropped off the side of the lava fall.

"Nnnnooooo!"Kai yelled and tears welled up in my eyes. Kai fell to his hands and knees. I tried to comfort him. Garmadon noticed how I was acting.

"You are getting to attached girl! As for my brother I shall see him there," Garmadon said before leaving.

"It's all my fault, Sensei won't be able to hold out for long," Kai said and Nya turned around to face the dragon we had forgotten about.

"Forget Sensei! What about us!" Nya said and I turned to the dragon as it roared.

Coles POV

We were all tied up and hanging from a tree. Me and Zane were upside down and Jay was right side up. We struggled our best to get out of the bonds, to no avail.

"To the fire temple!" Samukai yelled and all the skeletons cheered. Then Lord Garmadons shadow showed up on a wheel of the skeleton truck.

"My brother has taken the sword of fire to the underworld! Hurry! Return home and unite the weapons before it's to late!" Garmadon said then disappeared.

"Uh, change of plans. To the underworld!" Samukai yelled and the skeletons cheered again.

"What happened to your weapon?" I heard one of the skeletons ask. I wasn't facing them so I couldn't see which one, not that it mattered. I heard footsteps and then the trucks drive away.

"Uh, great! Now what?" I asked annoyed and a bit woozy from the blood rushing to my head.

"Now we get out of here!" Jay answered and I saw a sword.

"Uh, Jay, before you do that you might want to-" I was cut off by Jay slicing the rope and us falling to the ground. Me and Zane hitting our heads. Now I was even more annoyed. "warn us."

"Let's go!" Zane said as he got up. We all ran after the skeletons.

"There they are!" I yelled. We were hopping from tree to tree, after the skeletons. When I caught up to the skull truck I grabbed a chain and tried to slow it down, which worked. I saw Zane hop onto the top of the skull truck.

"Ninjago!" I heard Jay yell and saw his blue tornado travel to the cage the weapons were in on the back of the truck. He hit the chains and shook his hand. I climbed the chain and was now kicking skeleton butt with my scythe. I was startled by Jay. "Hey Cole-" I accidentally hit the back of my scythe on his throat and the started coughing.

"Jay! Sorry I didn't see you," I said then I saw Zane jump up to the driver of the skull truck.

"Greetings," he said and was about to punch the skeleton, but Samukai kicked him off the truck! Samukai pushed the skeleton out of the driver's seat and took over. He sped up and the truck went so fast that we all flew off it. Soon a portal opened up and he drove though it, leaving nothing but flames behind.

"Wedadssoda," Jay tried to talk after we stood up, but failed. However, he didn't need to say it for me to understand.

"You don't need to say it. I know, we lost," I said and we all looked at the spot where Samukai disappeared.

* * *

**I really have nothing to say here.**

**Jay: You still haven't answered why Alex slaps me and Kai so much!**

***Struggles against the rope they tied me with* I think that question is for Kai and Alex mainly.**

**Alex: What do you mean?**

**Oh come on! I'm your creator! you can't hide anyhing from me. Besides it's kind of obvious that you-mmmphmph**

**Alex: *puts her hand over my mouth***

**Kai: What's she talking about?**

**Alex: Nothing! *removes hand from my mouth* Eewww! Did you just lick my hand?!**

**Yep! Review! Seriously! Your review will help me escape my bonds. :D**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello my faithful readers! I hope you've enjoyed the chapters so far :) Please R&R! Seriously! I'm still being held captive by Kai and the others.**

**Kai: Just answer the question! **

**No. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 5 episode 4

Weapons of destiny

Cole's POV

We finally made it to the fire temple and ran to the top of the steps.

"Kai! Alex! Sensei!" I yelled, but there was no answer.

"The sword of fire was here, as well as our friends, but I only sense loss," Zane said and I turned to him, he had taken his ninja mask off. "The elemental weapons have left this realm and are now in the underworld. The end is drawing near." I sat down on a step and flipped my hood off.

"Ugh! Great the one place no mortal can crossover," I said.

"We might not be able to crossover," I heard Kai say. The fire temple was opening and I flipped out of the way. Jay did the same and I noticed he had his hood off to.

"But a dragon can!" Alex finished. Kai, Alex, and some other girl were sitting on a roaring dragon. I shrieked and jumped behind the temple doors. It just had to be a dragon.

Alex's POV

I laughed when Cole shrieked like a little girl. Honestly, dragons aren't that bad.

"Our father used to tell us stories about the dragons. How they were mystical creatures that belonged to both worlds and ferried between them," Nya said. She was pretty smart. I noticed Jay was staring at her. Loverboy.

"Oo, ah, Are you insane?!" Cole said. His voice was high-pitched and scared. I laughed as I jumped off of the dragon.

"Once he realized we were trying to protect the sword

of fire, he actually became quite a softy," Kai said and I smiled as the dragon nudged Kai with his head. "Ha, ha, Knock it off." Nya laughed and so did I.

"Hmmm. Should I faint like you did when I befriended my dragon or just stand here?" I asked sarcastically and laughed.

"You fainted?" Nya asked. Kai face palmed and I laughed harder.

"Uoikblu?" Jay asked her and coughed. I couldn't understand him.

"He cannot talk, but he wants to know if you like blue," Zane said. I gave him a look that said 'How come he can't talk?'. He shook his head to show that he'd tell me later.

"It's my favorite color," Nya answered him.

"Yes!" Jay said slowly. Nya hoped off the dragon and Kai flipped his ninja mask turning to her.

"Nya," Kai said.

"This is goodbye isn't it?" she asked and Kai nodded. I felt a strong urge to interrupt, but I ignored it. I know how I felt when I left my brother. "Come back to me in one piece ok? I don't want to run the shop on my own."

"I promise I won't be gone for long," Kai said as he jumped onto his dragon. I felt a tear slide down my cheek.

"I'll keep a candle lit outside our shop until you return," Nya said. Jay and Zane jumped on the dragon with Kai.

"Uh, you guys go on ahead. There's not enough room for everyone on that thing," Cole said and I knew the dragon got offended.

"Baby," I muttered and Jay tried to snicker.

"You're right Cole, but I've got a way to fix that," Kai said and I hoped behind Zane after managing to drag Cole on it. We took off and I remembered something.

"Hey Nya!" I yelled.

"Yeah?!"She yelled back.

"I'm Alex!" I yelled and she waved a greeting and a goodbye. Cole was literally clinging to me. "Man this guy sure is scared of dragons," I thought. I got a big headache an grabbed my head with one hand.

"Hey, you ok?" Cole asked. I could hardly hear him.

"Don't get to attached girl!" Garmadon yelled in my head.

"Why can't you just leave me alone!" I shouted in my head.

"I have my reasons," he replied and I gritted my teeth.

"At least let me see what you look like!" I yelled.

"Very well," he said and this time I didn't see a shadow. I saw a man who was all black and I mean pitch black. He had a helmet with a bone on top of it. "Now go and do your duty! And don't forget, I'm watching you!" He disappeared and when I opened my eyes the guys were looking at me worriedly and I saw that we were at the caves of despair. Great more room on the dragon!

Time break

Cole was screaming and hanging onto the poll that was connected to his saddle. You'd think that would be scarier than riding the dragon.

"Easy, not so fast," I heard him say. I laughed and so did Ashes (My dragon). All of our dragons were diving in and out of the clouds.

"Woah! This is awesome!" Jay yelled. The thin atmosphere had temporarily fixed his voice. Surprisingly none of us were having trouble breathing.

"This is quite fun," Zane agreed. All of our dragons were side by side.

"So how do the dragons crossover to the underworld?" Cole asked.

"I think we're about to find OOOUUUTTTT! Ahhh!" Kai said as our dragons dove down at an insanely fast rate. They started spinning super fast. There was a dark flash. I looked over and saw Cole had his eyes shut. We were going through a cave with a ton of crystals.

"Is it over?" Cole asked.

"Hardly, I hope these dragons know what they're doing!" Kai said as the dragons split up. Cole and Kai went down one tunnel, Jay and Zane in another, and I went down the last tunnel by myself. The dragons were dodging rock spires, flames, and the crystals. "They're speeding up! Hold on!" Kai said and that's exactly what I did. I held on for dear life as they went through a wall. Everything was black and I prayed for it to end. When it did everyone, but me was thrown off their dragons. I hopped off mine and heard Cole say,

"Solid ground! We made it!"

"Sensei's inside," Zane said. The underworld was not what I expected to look like, but it was still just as dark.

"They're expecting us," Kai said.

"No duh!" I said and he shot me a brief glare. We starts swinging from stalactite to stalactite. Kai grabbed one and a small part of it fell and it one of the skeletons. I silently laughed at it. Jay was trying to get everyone's attention, but he couldn't talk. I just ignored him.

"Can I be the first to say it's been an absolute pleasure since Jay lost his voice," Cole said and I nodded in agreement. Then I started hearing a wired noise above me and we all looked up. We were hanging from huge spider legs! We all let go and fell. Everyone els landed on the stomachs and backs while I did a flip in the air and landed on my feet.

"Uh, if there are more than one ninja is it ninjas of just ninja?" Nuckle asked.

"I think it's just ninja," Kruncha said.

"Oh, ok then NINJA!" Nuckle yelled and the skeletons advanced on us. The others quickly got up and we went back to back taking out our weapons.

"I count 10 boneheads to every one of us. I think I like these odds," Cole said. The spiders were coming down now.

"You just had to jinx it didn't you?" I said and Cole shot me a glare which I returned only fierser.

"Uh oh. Anyone got any bright ideas?" Kai asked. My mind went to my powers again. What would they think if I used them. How would they take it. What would they think of me? A few minutes had passed by and no one had any other ideas. I was so close to choosing to use my powers. "Any ideas? I'm still all ears!" Kai swung his sword at a skeleton that dodged his attack. Jay attempted to say something again, but it only sounded like a mumbles long breath. "Huh?"

"You feel a weird sensation?" Cole said questioningly.

"No," Jay croaked out.

"You ate an odd crustation?" Zane guessed. Jay tried to repeat what he said again and I still only sounded like a scratchy breath.

"He's saying something something creation," I said I managed to make out the last word.

"Oo! Oo! I got it! Two natives on vacation!" Kai's said and I face palmed while Jay scratchily sighed.

"Tornado of Creation!" Jay yelled and got his voice back. Everyone said oh.

"I told you it had creation in it!" I said.

"Welcome back," Zane said and patted Jay on the back. I took a dagger and sliced a skeleton in half. Not that that had much of an effect.

"But it could lead to disastrous consequences!" Cole said as the skeletons and spiders got even closer.

"We're about to have a disastrous consequence!" Kai said.

"Let's do this!" Cole said. "Earth!" He did spinjitzue.

"Yeah!" I said excitedly.

"Fire!"

"Ice!"

"Lightning!"

"Light!" I did my spinjitzue.

"NINJA-GO!" we all yelled in unison. Our tornados came together and made a huge white tornado. I wasn't sure what happened exactly, just that when we were done there was a fairs wheel with caged skeletons on it.

"Come on there's no time to waste!" Kai said and started running. We followed and I grabbed some cotton candy on the way. When we reached Sensei he was fighting Samukai. Sensei had the sword of fire and Samukai had the other weapons, including my daggers. I was mad, really mad. Me and the others were about to help Sensei, but Kai stopped us. "No, this is Sensei's fight." I was gonna argue, but I knew he was right. So I nibbled on some cotton candy. Sensei shot some fire at Samukai. Samukai froze the sword of fire and shot lightning at Sensei. Then he used the scythe of quakes and to split the floating rock they were on. Kai saw me and Jay eating cotton candy and elbowed us to try to get us to stop. I continued eating it to make him mad. My daggers suddenly stopped working for Samukai and wouldn't shoot any light bolts at Sensei. Samukai improvised and shot lightning at Sensei instead. Sensei blocked it with the sword of fire and jumped into the air to avoid another one. However, Sensei got hit with lightning in the air and fell to the ground, the sword of fire flying out of his grasp. Samukai picked up the sword of fire laughing. My daggers flew around him like birds. (That's what they've been doing during the fight) Sensei sat up and gasped.

"Bring me the five weapons," Garmadon commanded Samukai. Samukai looked at the sword of fire and picked it up.

"No! You will obey me now!" Samukai said turning to Garmadon. Garmadon started laughing evilly and Sensei joined us at the entrance to the throne room that we were in.

"No one can handle all of their power at once," Sensei said as the weapons started to move back and forth.

"Selfish fool! Did you think I would not plan on your betrayal!" Garmadon said.

"What's happening to me!" Samukai said as the weapons began to rapidly move and shake, even the flying daggers.

"You've fallen right into my master plan! Even I cannot handle all of their power at once! But now that they have been combined it will make a vortex through space and time! Allowing me to escape this ghastly place," Garmadon explained and Sensei looked shocked.

"Uh oh," Samukai said and he was lifted up in the air by the weapons. There was a flash and Samukai was turned to dust. The weapons hit the ground before a bright blue vortex opened up and Garmadon was standing in front it and about to go in it.

"Father would not want you to do this brother!" Sensei said.

"Father is no longer here!" Garmadon snapped turning to face us. The flashes of light were making everyone cover their eyes, but the flashes didn't affect me. "Good and evil! There has alway been a balance. Where I go the balance can be destroyed!" My eyes widened.

"You're crazy! There will always be a balance! No one can change or break it!" I yelled I was seething with anger and fear. What would happen to me if the balance were destroyed?

"Oh, that's where you're wrong, dear Alex, the balance can be destroyed. When it is you shall be on my side 100%!" Garmadon said. My eyes got even bigger. If he destroyed the balance then I would turn to her forever! I took a step back in surprise and fear. "Soon I will be strong enough to posses the five weapons and I shall recreate Ninjago in my own image!" He pointed towards Wu. "You. You were always his favorite." He walked into the vortex and I closed behind him. Everyone flipped onto the platform the weapons were on.

"He is gone, but he will return," Sensei said.

"And we'll be ready for him," Kai said after picking up his sword. We all picked up our weapons and my daggers turned from silver back to their yellow/gold color

"And keep an eye out encase he has anymore of his evil plans," Cole said.

"Yeah!" I said. This ninja stuff is fun.

"Then I have done my part. The balance has been restored, for now," Sensei said.

"Oh yeah! Alex why did you freak out when he said the balance can be destroyed?" Cole asked.

"And how did he know your name?" Jay asked.

"Yeah, he knew your name in the fire temple to," Kai said.

"Not to mention your strange behavior around all the dragons," Zane joined in.

_"Great! How am I going to explain all that without revealing my secret!"_ I thought frustrated.

_"You could just say that you've had a few run ins with Garmadons shadow and the world would be in chaos without balance,"_ Sparky thought back.

_"Thanks Sparky! I owe you one!"_ I thought and turned to the guys.

_"I'll keep that in mind,"_ Sparky thought.

"I've had a few run ins with Garmodons shadow. Cole, The world would be in chaos without balance," I said simply and shifted uncomfortably at all the eyes staring at me.

"How many run ins?" Cole asked.

"Two. Each time he tried to get me to join him, but I refused. I didn't leave without some scratches though," I answered and pulled back my sleeve to reveal a lightning strike shaped scar.

"Ow," Kai said and I pulled my sleeve back down, noticing the purple on it had grown ever so slightly.

"Whatever. Can we go home now?" I asked. They nodded and we headed to the dragons.

Time Break

We lande outside Four Weapons nad Nya came running out. The dark clouds that had filled the sky were gone and the sun was shining again. It felt good, but what Garmadon said still rang through my head. 'and then you shall be on my side 100%'. Would that really happen? Can he really destroy the balance? My thoughts were interrupted by Jay.

"My turn!" He yelled and got hugged by Nya. Kai and me smiled and I hopped off Ashes. The villagers were cheering for us.

"I'm so happy you're back!" Nya said as we gathered together.

"For now, but it's not over. Lord Garmadon will return," Kai said. I shuddered and the crowd stopped cheering.

"And we'll be ready for him!" Cole said and the crowd started cheering again.

"Yeah!" me and Jay shouted in unison. We all took out our weapons and put them together like a sharp high-five. That was a mistake. We all got blown back and landed on our butts, including Nya. Kai laughed as he sat up.

"Ok, we've got to remember not to do that again," Kai said. We all got up and got in a circle again.

"Good idea," Cole said.

"Yeah we'll stick to high-fives instead," Jay said.

"Agreed," My and Zane said at the same time. We all started laughing.

"Was that a joke?" Zane asked and that just made me laugh even harder. Kai turned around looked at the villagers and flipped his mask on. I did the same. Peace had returned to ninjago, but I knew the day would come when I would be forced to complete my mission. I hoped it wasn't anytime soon.

* * *

**Jay: Come on! At least tell us why you make her slap me!**

**That's easy! You're annoying, so she slaps you when you get really annoying or when you screw up. So I suggest you get an icepack for future chapters.**

**Jay: Seriously! Great now I'm gonna get a hurt or broken cheek. I'll probably have to go to the hospital and my parents will come. Then I'll be stuck in a room where they won't stop talking and I won't be able to tell them to be quiet. Not to mention-**

**Alex: *Slaps Jay* Shut Up Already!**

**Jay: Ow!**

**Ha-Ha! I told you so!**

**Kai: Yeah, well you still haven't told us why you make her slap me so much.**

**That will be revealed in the story later on. **

**Alex: How far later on?**

**That is information I cannot divulge.**

**Jay: What?**

**Alex: It means she won't tell us.**

**Jay: Right, ha ha, I knew that.**

**Kai: No you didn't.**

**Jay: Shut up.**

**Kai: You Shut up!**

**Jay: No you shut up! *Starts fighting each other***

**Alex: Guys! Stop Fighting each other!**

**Kai: Make us!**

**Alex: Oh I will! *Joins the fight***

***Laughing my head off* Re-Ha-view! Give me five-ha!-reviews so I can-ha!-get out of these ropes! Ha ha ha ha! *Can't stop laughing***

**Lightfeather5632: How about scissors instead? *holds up scissors and then cuts my ropes. **

**Thanks!**

**Lightfeather5632: No problem *smiles***

***Looks at Alex, Jay, and Kai. Alex has Kai and Jay tied up with duck tape over their mouths. I shake with laughter and so does lightfeather.**

**Bluegirl8: Hi!**

**Woah! Where'd you come from?**

**Bluegirl8: Your review box. Here *throws me a watch***

***Catches Watch* Sweet! *clicks button and Alex gets sucked into the watch.**

**dixicorn: Cool!**

**Thanks! I designed it for these exact purposes.**

**Kai & Jay: *Try to talk but can't because of the tape over their mouths.**

**dixicorn: Should we untie them?**

**Nah! Lets see how they like being tied up. *Stomach growls* you reviewers want to get some lunch?**

**all three reviewers: Sure!**

**Review people! *Walks out of basement with others, leaving the struggling Kai and Jay***


	7. Chapter 6

**Well I'm at lunch with these great reviewers and I figured why not give them a chapter? So here you go! Enjoy:) oh and warning, Kai may seem a little OOC in this one. And there is some KaixAlex fluff in here. You've been warned. Dang it! Right when I think I'm done I think of something else I need to say! Ugh! This is an in between seasons episode! and sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been focused on my other stories. Enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 6

Words that should have never been said.

Alex's POV

I woke up bright and early to train. Peace might have been restored, but I still got to keep my strength up for when Garmadon returns. The guys were either still asleep or have been playing video games for 15 hours straight, again. Of course I wouldn't know because I share a room with Nya. I walked out to the training yard and heard the guys playing video games. I walked to game room.

"You guy are playing video games again! I know ninjago returned to peace, but that doesn't mean you can slack off," I said and Kai looked up at me.

"Come on! We did the tornado of creation! We deserve a little vacation (no rhyme intended)!" Jay said and went back to the game.

"If you want to do that tornado again without disastrous consequences, then you'd train!" I said. I was getting pretty annoyed at how big these guys egos are.

"Jeez, Alex, when did you become such a hard case?" Kai asked me still looking at the game. I rolled my eyes at him.

"When did you're ego become bigger than your hothead?" I asked him with a smirk. He looked mad now.

"Yeah! Well at least I'm no the one keeping secrets from the team!" Kai said. Everyone had paused the game and looked at us. I wasn't backing down any time soon.

"Everyone has secrets Kai! You, Zane, Jay, Cole, Nya, and even Sensei have secrets! We all have them for a reason!" I said. He was starting to tick me off and that can lead to disastrous consequences.

"Then what's your reason?!" He was now standing with his arms crossed and glaring daggers at me.

"That's none of your business!" I shouted and had to close my eyes so no one could see what color they were. I stormed out of the room to take my anger out on the training course. I started punching and dodging anything I could.

"We're not done!" Kai shouted as he walked through the door.

"Yes we are!" I shouted back and punched a hole in the punching bag.

"What is your problem?!" Kai shouted. His fist were clenched.

"What is your problem? Why can't you just drop it?!" I shouted back and turned to face him.

"Because I'm tired of all the secrecy!" He shouted and I could hold it back. My eyes turned blood red. Kai didn't look frightened, but he did look mad and confused.

"I told you I keep my secrets for a reason!" I shouted and punched the punching bag so hard that it flew off its hinges and hit the wall with a thud.

"What is that reason?! What is your secret?!" Kai shouted and I was about to punch him.

"A secret is a secret!" I shouted. I was glaring daggers at him.

"What's yours?! What are you? some freak?" He shouted and my eyes changed back to blue for a second. I was hurt by his words. Memories flooded back to me and a tear slid down my cheek. All of this hurt and grief was soon replaced by anger. My eyes went back to red, but a much darker shade than last time. My instincts and anger took over and I slammed Kai against the wall, holding him there.

"Do you know how many times I've been called that? How many years I've suffered pain and unhappiness because of that word and many others?!" I shouted at him, memories flooding my mind and tears began to fall down my cheeks. "7 YEARS KAI! 7 YEARS! I don't need it from you!" I yelled and threw him into one of the training courses obstacles before storming of to ride my dragon and clear my head. Nya was walking in the monasteries front door with Sensei.

"Hi Alex! How's-"

"Move!" I cut Nya off shoving her and Sensei out of the way. I made it to the dragon stables, got on Ashes and took off.

Kai's POV

I felt really bad now. I shouldn't have let my anger get the better of me. I was starting to black out.

"Man she can throw hard!" I thought and saw Sensei walk over to me, but I couldn't tell what he was saying. I groaned and let the darkness consume my vision.

Cole's POV

I'm pretty sure Alex was so mad she could burn an entire village with a glance. What did she mean by seven years? Has she been treated poorly before? Why did that word hurt her so much? What was up with her eyes turning red?! All these questions raced through my mind as I watched Alex shove Sensei and Nya out of the way. Sensei looked at Kai, then at the broken sand bag and then to me.

"Well I'm glad I picked up another punching bag," Sensei said. I servade the damage. There was an imprint of Kai on the wall and part of the training course was cracked and threatened to fall on Kai. Sensei walked over to Kai.

"What happened here?" He asked. Kai just groaned and closed his eyes. I ran over to him followed by the other guys.

"Kai? You ok?" I asked. He didn't answer.

"Wow. Alex must have thrown him pretty hard," Jay commented and I shot him a glare.

"Alex did this?" Sensei said. He looked shocked and so did Nya when I nodded.

"Jeez what happened that made her want to beat up Kai?" Nya asked.

"Let's get Kai to his room first," I said. After the we got Kai to his room and Sensei looked him over to make sure he had no broken bones, we sat down and I told them what happened sparing the fact that it started because we were playing video games.

"Wow. That's just- Wow," Nya said and I nodded.

"So what's the deal with Kai? Any broken bones?" I asked.

"He has a fractured wrist and a broken ankle, but that's all," Sensei said.

"Well at least it's not a ton of damage," I said.

Alex's POV

Over Jamanikai village

I felt the wind flying through my hair. I felt great to be flying again, even if I was on a dragon this time. I had been flying for an hour and I noticed Ashes was getting tired. I landed in a clearing in a forest just outside Jamanikai village.

"We'll rest here for a little while girl," I said jumping off Ashes. I walked in front of her and rubbed her nose as she laid down tiredly. I noticed a pure spring of water behind her. I went over to it, flipped off my ninja hood, and drank some. It felt refreshing, especially after that long ride. I looked at my reflection and noticed my eyes were green now. "Well at least I'm calming down," I said with a sigh. My reflection rippled in the water when my dragon took a drink. I sighed again and sat under a tree near the water. I loved water. It brought back good memories and it was a lot like my life. My life can be peaceful at times and then it becomes hectic. The water is peaceful in some parts and stormy in others. Water is just like my life. One minute you having fun and relaxing and the next minute your in rushing rapids. My life is...is water.

"Alex!" I was startled by Sparky's voice in my head.

"What Sparky!" I yelled back.

"Why did you do that to Kai?" He asked. I could tell he was mad.

"Sparky he pushed me to the point to where I could hardly control myself! It took all my will power not to snap his neck!" I shouted.

"Whatever, where are you?"

"I'm in a forest near a spring why?" *sarcasm*

"Because you need to come back and apologize!"

"I will as soon as my eyes turn blue and stay that way!" I shouted in my head and clenched my fists.

"What color are they now?" Sparky asked a little calmer.

"Green, but thanks to you they're getting darker, now please just leave me be," I said.

"Rakule taknukgaog," I heard Sparky mutter.

"What did you just call me?!" I yelled in my head.

"Nothing!" Sparky said and that ended our conversation. I sighed and continued to stare at the water. I started to get tired and walked over to my sleeping dragon and settled down with its body curled around me. I continued to stare at the river until I fell into a peaceful sleep.

Kai's POV

Three hours later

Everything hurt like crazy and I felt like I had been thrown into a brick wall. Oh wait, I was thrown into a brick wall and part of the training course. I groaned as I opened my eyes. I looked around and found that I was in my room and Nya was sitting in a chair asleep. Jay was obviously on the top bunk on the bed. He was snoring so loud I'm surprised Nya hadn't woke up yet. I looked down and saw my left foot was in a cast and my right wrist was bandaged. I groaned again and Nya woke up.

"Kai! You're awake!" she shouted and I covered my ears, or at least tried to. My wrist was killing me. "Oh, sorry," she said quietly. Jay woke up and fell off of the bunk.

"Ow!" He said and rubbed his head. I snickered and he glared at me before running to tell the guys I was up.

"So how long was I out?" I asked Nya.

"About three hours, Alex must have thrown you hard. She fractured your wrist and broke your ankle," she replied.

"Well that explains why they both hurt like heck," I said. I stared at my wrist and ankle. "Although I gotta say I kind of deserved it."

"Yeah, we heard what happened. You really shouldn't let your anger get the best of you," she said.

"I know," I said and sighed. "Where's Alex?"

"I don't know. She flew off on her dragon after the fight," Nya answered.

"She hasn't come back yet?" I asked. I was a little worried about her.

"No," Nya said. I wanted to get up so badly and look for her. I don't know why I did. Probably just because I hurt her feelings. Stupid anger, stupid cast, stupid everything!

Alex's POV

Dream

I was in a meadow like the one me and my brothers and sister used to play in. There was laughing children down by a brook. I walked over where they were and found...my dad. He-he was playing with a five year old girl, eight year old boy, two year old boy, and another five year old girl.

"Your dads the best Alex!" The second girl said. That-that was me! This was a week before-before my dad left for work that day and-and never come back.

"I know! Isn't he great Kiki?" mini me said.

"Yeah!" My dad crept up behind mini me, grabbed her, and threw her in the shallow water.

"Ahhahahaha" mini me yelled. She was laughing and she splashed her brothers, friend, and dad. My dad jumped in and started splashing her. Soon everyone was in the water, splashing and enjoying themselves. I smiled at the memory. I hadn't had a moment of peace in a long time, minus the temple thing. It felt good to be able to sleep without nightmares again. I heard voices and the memory faded. Who's here? I groaned at the loudest voice. I couldn't tell what he was saying though. I groaned again and drifted back into my peaceful sleepworld.

Third person POV

When Alex didn't show up the next day, they started to get worried. They went to look for her at about noon. Kai came along in a wheel chair. He shouldn't of come along, but he wouldn't take no for an answer. They were walking in the forest, well in Kai's case, wheeling in the forest.

"Alex!" Kai called.

"Alex!" Jay shouted and Kai covered his ears. It was louder for him because Jay was the one pushing the wheel chair.

"Jay, can you not yell so loud? I'm right here and it's hard to cover my ears," Kai said. Cole laughed and Kai shot him a glare. Cole stopped laughing and continued looking for their missing team member. They heard a small muffled groan and ran to the source, well in Kai's case, rolled to the source.

"Alex!" Kai shouted when they came to a clearing. Ashes was snuggled calmly around a sleeping Alex. "Wow, I'm surprised Alex hasn't woken up because of her dragons snore." The dragon woke up and moved her head so she could glare at Kai. If Kai could take a step back, he would've. Cole walked closer and picked her up. Kai looked mad about that. The dragon pushed Cole and made Alex fly out of his arms and into Kai's arms. Lucky for him she landed softly. Alex curled up on Kai's lap and put her head on his chest.

"Well, if she's been sleeping for 24 hours, then she must really be tired," Jay said.

"She looks so-"

"Peaceful," Kai finished Cole's sentence. He wouldn't stop staring at her smiling form.

Kai's POV

Alex landed in my lap and that did nothing for my wrist and ankle. I was at first mad, but the she laid her head on my chest and curled up. She looked kind of cute.

"We'll, if she's been sleeping for 24 hours, then she must really be tired," Jay said. I thought about sending Jay a glare or making a come back, but I couldn't look away from Alex. She was...beautiful.

"She looks so-"Cole started.

"Peaceful," I finished. I stared at Alex's brown hair. It was soft and slightly wavy. Her smile was something that could brighten up the darkest of souls. I couldn't help but smile as I moved some of the hair out of her face. She opened her eyes a little. Those bright blue eyes. You could see them from a mile away. I stared deeply into them and was a little sad when she closed them again and went back to sleep, but I kept smiling. She was so beautiful.

"So, shouldn't we head back to the monastery?" Cole asked, bring me from my thoughts and making me look away from Alex.

"Uh, yeah. We should. Sensei and Nya are probably wondering where we are," I replied. Cole was going to take Alex back, but I stopped him. "It's alright, I've got her." Alex snuggled closer to me. She kind of reminded my of a little pup when you first bring her back from the pound. We all headed back to the monastery and I continued to stare at her sleeping form. Her dragon was following us and Jay kept babbling on about something, but I just tuned him out. I started to feel myself drift away. My eyes were getting heavier and heavier, until I fell asleep to.

Cole's POV

As we walked to the monastery I noticed Kai's head droop a bit. Eventually he just fell asleep. Jay was babbling and I was trying to tune him out.

"How can he even sleep with Jay talking so much and so loud," I whispered to Zane and pointed to Kai. He nodded in agreement. An hour passed and we were getting close to the monastery. Jay was still talking and I was beyond annoyed. In fact, Jays talking is so annoying that Alex's dragon flew back to the monastery already. I pulled out some duck tape and taped his hands to Kai's wheel chair and slapped tape over his mouth before he could blink. He glared at me as he tried to get his hands free of the tape. I made sure to make it tight enough so he couldn't escape. I smiled at the blissful silence.

1 hour later

We finally reached the monastery. Kai woke up, Nya chided me out for duck taping Jay, and Jay attacked me as soon as his hands were free. Kai let out a drowsy laugh at the fact that I was being pined down by Jay. Nya took Alex and carried her back to her room and Kai sat there watching me and Jay fight while eating popcorn. I kicked Jay off me and jump onto the roof where I continuously ran from Jay. I was starting to get dizzy from running in circles so much. I thought of something. I flipped over Jay and pushed down on a pressure point Alex showed me. Jay fell over K.O'd. I caught him before he could fall off the roof and jumped down handing him to Nya. She glared and I shrugged. This was going to be a long rest of the day.

Alex's POV

Two days later

I woke up and it took me a minute to realize where I was. When I did I sat up.

"Woah," I said and laid back down. "Head rush." I put my hand to my dizzy head. I turned on my side facing the wall. I stayed like this for a while and was was about to go back to sleep when I heard the door creek open slowly. I smirked.

"I think I'll have a little fun with this," I thought and closed my eyes pretending to be asleep. I used my senses to figure out who it was. Kai. It was Kai and he was in a...wheelchair? "Oh my gosh! Did I do that to him?!" I wondered. I knew I did and I feel awful for it. He wheeled next to my bed and tapped me on the shoulder. I turned to my other side, but continued to pretend to be asleep. He sighed.

"At least I got a response out of her this time," he said. I held back a grin and a confused face.

"How long was I even out?" I wondered. Right now I was using a wildmut (from ben 10) type sense to tell what he's doing. He was staring at me. I allowed some hair to fall in my face an he brushed it out of the way. I grinned and I knew he did to.

"Why won't she wake up?" He wondered out loud, even though he was happy that I was responding. The door creaked open again.

"Hey Kai. How's she doing?" Jay said. I was surprised. He was actually wispering. I guess me leaving affected all of them.

"I actually got a response out of her," Kai answered.

"Really?" Jay said surprised. Stepping into the room and walking over.

"Sorta. She turned over when I tapped her on the shoulder," Kai responded.

"Well at least it's something," Jay said. He saw the sad look on Kai's face. "Kai. You can't expect to much, even if she was asleep for three days." Three days! I had been asleep for three days! Wow. I guess a year of nightmares and waking up fearing for you life will do that to you.

"I know, but-" he didn't finish. Jay patted his friend on the shoulder and left the room, closing the door behind him. Kai sighed and brushed the hair out of my face again. I didn't even know it fell there. I started to turn over again, but he grabbed my hand and I stopped. I was surprised and I could tell he was to. He looked at his hand that was holding mine. We stayed that way for a long time.

1hour later

I woke up again. I didn't even realize I had fallen back asleep. I opened my eyes and looked around. Kai had fallen asleep in his wheel chair. I looked down and saw we were still holding hands. I blushed and started to take my hand out of his, but he started stirring. Out of instincts I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep again. He woke up and looked at our hands, then at me. He brushed the hair out of my face and smiled. Then he frowned.

"Alex, why won't you wake up?" He asked and squeezed my hand. "Look, I know-I know-I know. Look I'm sorry, ok? I-I never meant what I said. I don't think you're a freak. You-your unlike anybody I've ever seen. You're a great ninja. You're smart and-and funny and-and beautiful." I was shocked. I never expected the hothead to say sorry! Let alone call me beautiful! "You're-you've been by my side since I starts being a ninja, and now you're stuck like this because of me. I'm so sorry. I'm so-" I cut him off by kissing him. He was shocked, but didn't pull away, instead he kissed me back. When we pulled away; I was smiling and so was he. Then he screamed,"You're awake!"

"And I heard everything you said, hothead," I said still smiling.

"You-you did?" He asked kind of nervous.

"Yes, I did. Did you really mean what you said?" I asked him.

"Yeah I did," he replied.

"So you really think I'm beautiful?" I asked. He began to look around nervously.

"Um...maybe?" He said questioningly, but I could tell he was lying and unsure about his answer. I laughed and playfully punched his shoulder.

"You are such a bad lier!" I said and laughed some more. Then I noticed his leg and wrist. "Oh my gosh! Did-did I do that to you?" He looked at his ankle and wrist.

"Uh, yeah. You can throw pretty hard," Kai replied and I looked down sadly. My blue eyes turned green from sadness. Kai looked confused again. "Why do your eyes change color?" I shrugged and thought about my answer.

"I'm not really sure why," I answered.

"You're a really good lier," I heard Sparky think.

"And you're good at dancing around the room in a fairy prince costume while we're gone. Your point is?" I shot back.

"..."

"Thought so," I thought.

"So when do your eyes usually change color?" Kai asked, pulling me from Sparky and my conversation.

"When I'm really mad, upset, sometimes guilty, and feel sick," I said and shrugged my shoulders.

"So, your eyes will turn green when it's Cole's night to cook?" He joked. I laughed a playfully punched his arm. We just ended up talking and laughing for the next hour or two. Then it all ended when Jay came in.

"Kai! Dinners ready! You don't want to miss Zane's cooking...do...you?" He said and slowed down that last part when he saw I was awake. He stared at us for a while and then at our hands. I looked down and saw we were still holding hands. I blushed and Kai's face turned red as we pulled our hands apart. It took him a minute to register what happened and when he did he screamed at the top of his lungs,

"SHE'S AWAKE!" Me and Kai covered our ears and glared at Jay. He shrunk back as the others ran in.

"Alex! Kai! Why didn't you tell us she was awake!" Cole said.

"When I woke up we started talking. I didn't realize how much time had gone by and I'm pretty sure he didn't either," I said and winked at Kai.

"Yeah, I didn't realize how much time went by," Kai restated.

"Wait. When I walked in, why were you-" Jay started, but I gave him a look that said 'Mention it and I'll rip your arm off and shove it down your throat' and luckily he got the message. He gulped and continued, "laughing when I came in?"

"Oh, Kai was just telling me about something that happened when he was little that was pretty funny," I said. It wasn't a lie. He really was telling me about funny childhood memories.

"What was it?" Cole asked.

"He decided to do an experiment with a wooden barrel, a hill, a ramp, and some large rocks," I replied and Kai glared at me for telling them. They looked at each other and then burst out laughing, minus Zane because he was still setting the table.

"You said you wouldn't tell them!" He was mad, but I could tell he found it funny to.

"And you trusted me on that one? Classic blackmail dude," I said. We stared at each other for a minute before bursting out laughing with the others.

"Well come on! We don't want Zanes' cooking to go to waste do we?" Cole said once we all quieted down.

"He's right. Let's go," Kai said and Jay continued to laugh. They all walked out the door and I turned to Kai. "So, are we going to tell them about the-"

"No way. They'll never let us live it down if they find out," I said and smiled.

"Yeah and then Jay will get onto me about kissing a girl when I won't let him kiss or date my sister," he said with a laugh. I laughed to then started pushing the wheelchair towards the kitchen. One thing plagued my mind throughout dinner. Am I in love with Kai?

* * *

**Well I had a good lunch what 'bout you guys?**

**Lightfeather5632: Yep!**

**dixicorn: Dido!**

**Bluegirl8: Totally!**

***Walks on deck with reviewers***

**Kai: Ahem! **

***Turns to see a very angry Kai and Jay* Oh Crud!**

**Everyone but Cole, Nya, Sensei, Zane, Kai, and Jay: Run!*Runs away screaming***

**Kai and Jay: Oh no you don't!*Runs after us***

**Cole: *Sits there and eats popcorn while watching Kai and Jay chase after the girls.* Review!**


	8. Chapter 7

**This has to be one of the longest chapters I've ever written! *hiding in a tree on the computer with the reviewers***

**Kai and Jay: *searching right below us***

**Jay: *looks up* There they are!**

**Crud!**

**Kai: Let's burn the tree! Then they'll have to come down!**

**Dixicorn: Have you lost your mind?!**

**Kai: Maybe. *starts to light a fire but gets stopped by an arrow whizzing by his head* What the?**

**cjsylvester: Let the author and the reviewers go! *prepares another arrow***

**Jay: Why should we?**

**Cjsylvester: *looses arrow and pins his shirt to a tree* Want to ask again?**

**Jay: No.**

**Kai: Stay out of this!**

**Well while that fight is going on read and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7 season 2 episode 1

Rise of the snakes

Alex's POV

It had been 2 months since the whole breaking Kai's ankle and fracturing his wrist thing. His ankle and wrist had fully healed by now. I had done my morning training and was now in my room laying on my bed, trying to think, but the boys shouts from their video game kept me from doing so.

"Fire strike!" I heard Kai shout. "Oh my gosh, is that the greatest move you've ever seen?!" I got up annoyed.

" I just had to have a room that was right next to the game room, didn't I?" I thought as I walked to the game room.

"Stop trying to do it yourself, we need to attack as a team!" Cole said. I was now in the game room, looking around in disgust. The place had pizza boxes and pizza on the floor and the boys acted like it was normal.

"I thought you guys learned your lesson of not training last time I came in here," I said. They didn't reply and I honestly thought about zapping them.

"Zane! Why are you wasting your special attack on me?! You have to save it!" Jay said. I face palmed. "Fantastic! I'm out of lives!" Jay said in a annoyed/sarcastic voice.

"Are these guys ever going to learn?" I wondered as Sensei came in the room.

"The lesson is on and I am getting the hang of it!" Zane said. Boy does that guy talk weird. I face palmed again and noticed Sensei walk over to the plug.

"Ok, now!" Cole said and five seconds later the tv went black. I saw Sensei holding the plug and held back a laugh. All the guys groaned and complained. I smacks Kai on the back of the head to get him to shut up.

"Why would you do that? Why?" Jay said upset. Kai looked at me with a glare, then he realized I was was there.

"Oh hey Alex, when did you get here?" He asked. I just rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to Sensei.

"Just because Lord Garmadon escaped through a vortex, doesn't mean he won't return for the golden weapons of spinjitzue!" Sensei said.

"But Sensei Wu, ever since he's been gone Ninjago has had nothing but peace," Zane said.

"Yeah, peace is boring! There's no one to save, there's nothing to do!" Jay said in a whinny voice.

"We can train tomorrow!" Cole said and laid down on his back.

"Never put off tomorrow what can be done today!" Sensei said and I shook my head in agreement. Cole grabbed a slice of pizza.

"Well, I was gonna eat this pizza tomorrow so if that's the case," he said and was about to eat the slice when Sensei kicked it out of his hand.

"No pizza for you! In order to reach your full potential you must train!" Sensei said and I laughed at Cole, who was now glaring at me.

"Uh, remember when we did a little thing called the Tornado of Creation? I thought that was pretty insane," Kai said.

"Oh you five have nearly scratched the surface of you full potential! There are so many secrets you have yet to unlock! You haven't even begun to tap into the powers your golden weapons hold," Sensei said and I saw a pizza slice on Kai's sword that was starting to make a sizzling sound. All of the boys were either laying on their backs or stomachs bored. Cole sat up and grabbed his scythe.

"You want to talk secret powers? Check this out," Cole said. He took his scythe, used it to pick up the tv plug, and plugged it back in the wall. They all cheered as they started to play again. Sensei pulled on his mustache in frustration and I face palmed for the third time.

"Don't worry master, we will be ready when Lord Garmadon returns," Zane said and Nya came running in.

"Guys! Lord Garmadon! He's returned! He was spotted approaching Jamanikai village!" She said. Sensei looked worried as she spoke. The guys got up and started tripping over each other. I ran out the door and got on my dragon as fast as I could. The guys joined me a few minutes later. Cole hoped on Rocky, but dropped his scythe. Jay tried to flip onto his dragon saddle, but went over it and landed flat on his face. Zane managed to get on his ok. Kai checked his saddle and then got on.

"Um, can I help?" Nya asked.

"Sorry sis, where we go danger abounds. This is a job for the ninja," Kai said and made hand gestures as he talked. He then bent down to pick up his dragons reigns, by couldn't reach them. "Uh, little help?" Nya smiled and handed Kai his reigns.

"Hurry up slow pokes!" I yelled. I had already taken off and was flying through the air.

"Hey! No fare!" I heard Jay yell and the flapping of dragon wings behind me. I used wolves hearing to listen in on what Sensei and Nya were saying.

"Will they ever reach their full potential?" Nya asked.

"In time. Maybe a long time, but in time," Sensei replied.

"Alex is probably closer to it than the guys," she said.

"Hmmm. Alex has great potential, but a dangerous power. I fear for what her future holds," Sensei said. I frowned and stopped using my wolf hearing. "How does Sensei even know about that?" I thought as we flew through the air in complete silence. That is, until Cole broke it.

"Just like old times, eh Rocky?" He said patting the back of Rocky's head.

"Do you guys believe what Sensei said about unlocking our full potential?" Kai asked and I slowed down so we could all be flying side by side.

"Yeah, he may be onto something. I mean since we got these golden weapons it's not like we've ever had to use them. I wonder what they can do?" Jay said, taking out his golden nunchucks.

"I for one look forward to the future. If there is more for us to accomplish, let it be," Zane said, bringing Sensei's words back to my mind.

"I don't know about you, but is anyone else a little excited about battling Lord Garmadon again? I've been looking forward to trying some new spinjitzue moves; could be the perfect opportunity," Cole said, spinning in his seat for emphasis.

"What about you Alex? You've been silent this whole ride," Kai said.

"I just have a lot on my mind," I replied. I didn't even bother to look at him; I just continued to steer my dragon looking straight ahead.

"Like what?" Cole asked. He was now flying next to me and so was Kai.

"Well-" I started, but stoped myself. "You wouldn't understand."

"How do you know if you don't try?" Kai pushed.

"Because it's nothing you guys deal with and there is a very small amount of people who do understand," I said. There was silence and Jay, being the goofy boy he is, decieded to brake it.

"Well, as much as I like silence, I perfer to keep away from the awkward. So..." he trailed off.

"So what?" I asked and I could tell he had a devious smile underneath his mask.

"Ha ha! Race you!" he shouted. I smirked under my mask and we all sped up. We moved in circles, upside down, and other ways you can imagine. Finally we came up close to a village.

"Jamanikai Village," Kai said in awe before looking at the rest of us. "First ninja there wins!" I dove down in front of the other guys and landed perfectly. With the other guys I could tell if it was a crash land or not. I just knew that snow went flying everywhere.

"Ha! I was first!" Kai shouted in a victorious tone.

"No! No one was was down before me!" Jay retailated.

"My feet were down before yours!" Cole said to Zane.

"You are all disillusioned, it was clearly me," Zane said. They all seemed to be in there own world forgetting all about their fifth ninja.

"You all touched down at the same time!" I screamed and made them look at me.

"How do you know?" Kai asked, narrowing his eyes at me.

"Because I landed first and watched you guys crash land!" I said. I was really frustrated with these guys.

"Hey! We didn't crash land!" Jay said defencively. I pointed to Ashes, who was standing behind me, and then to there dragons, who were either on their back or side, panting. "Ok, so maybe the landing was a little rough." he admitted and I rolled my eyes at him. Our conversation was interrupted by screams coming from the village. We ran through the front gate and took out our weapons. Everyone had gone into their homes or shops. There was a big shadow castes on a mountain that was right behind the village. Maniacal laughter could be heard from the shadow. I held back a shudder and got into a fighting stance. As the shadow got closer, it got smaller and something didn't seem right.

"Stay sharp fellows, whatever happens never let your guard down," Kai said. I didn't bother correcting him this time. The voice of the laughter started changing and I was the first to put away my weapons. "Alex! I just said never let your guard down!"

"Look," I said and pointed back the shadow. The person it belonged to was a kid, ten or eleven years old, wearing a black hoodie with a bone rib design on it and black pants and shoes.

"It is I! Lloyd Garmadon!" the kid said and jumped up onto the fountain. "I demand all the candy in town! Or else!"

"Lloyd Garmadon? I thought we were suppose to be fighting Lord Garmadon?" Jay said confused. Everyone had put away their weapons by now.

"It's his son. Looks like he escaped his boarding school for bad boys again, and to think we could have been doing spinjitzue already!" Cole complained as we walked towards Lloyd, punching the air. The towns people had come out of their shops and were surrounding the fountain he was on. Truthfully, I was glad it wasn't Lord Garmadon. This would be a lot easier and the thought of that guy gives me shudders.

"Uh, give me all your candy or I'll release the Serpintine on you!" Lloyd said and took out a can. He popped the lid off and out came rubber snakes. He laughed, but stopped when the villagers started throwing vegetables at him. "No way! I asked for candy not vegetables! I hate vegetables!" He dodged some trash and vegetables before getting pelted by a ton of them.

"He's gonna have to do better than an old bed time story to scare people," Kai said, picking up a rubber snake and shooting it through the air.

"The Serpintine are real Kai, they are not something to joke about," Zane said.

"Serpintine? Real? We're talking about the ancient race of snake people who once ruled Ninjago and were supposedly locked underground?" Kai said with dissbelief.

"Sealed in six different tomes to ensure that the warren tribes don't unify and exact revenge on those who put them there!" Jay said fearfully.

"It was an old wives tale to teach kids not to poke our noses where they don't belong," Kai retorted.

"It wasn't a wives tale. They're real," I stated and Kai looked at me.

"Seriously? Don't you think it's a little suspicious that no ones ever found one of their tombs?" Kai said.

"That's because you'd be a fool to look for one! If there was anything I hated more than dragons, it's snakes," Cole said as he and Jay grabbed the kid. They stared carrying him and I just walked next to Kai. "Don't worry folks. We'll take care of this. Nothing to see here."

"Ah! Bow down to your master or suffer my wrath! I'll give you to the count of three! One! Two!" Lloyd said. I rolled my eyes.

"What are we going to do with him?" I asked.

"Spank him?" Kai suggested and I silently giggled.

"Two and a half!" Lloyd said. A few minute later he was hanging from his black cape on a sign. We were all laughing. "Ah! You just made me your nemesis! Mark my words! You'll pay for this!" Zane took his mask off, walked over to a candy stand, and bought some candy. He gave some candy to each of us and I flipped off my ninja mask, hidding some behind my back. What? Just cause I was laughing doesn't mean I didn't feel sorry for the kid or don't have feelings.

"Next time try paying for your candy," Cole said.

"Crime doesn't pay muchacho. You can take that to the bank," Kai said. I only nodded.

"Mmm. Cotton candy," Jay teased and ate some of his cotton candy. A few memories came to mind.

Flashback

"Do you have some money you could spare?" girl asked some teenage boys.

"Well, we've got money, but we're not going to waste it on someone like you!" The first one said.

"Yeah! Why should we give you money when we can spend it on something actually important!" The second said. The two looked at their friend expectantly.

"Y-yeah. W-what they said," the third said, but he sounded unsure.

"See you later, loser!" The first one said and all three walked of, leaving the crying girl. The third one had compassion on her and lied to his friends so he could go back to her. Seeing her crying broke his heart. He put a comforting hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him.

"L-look. Sorry about those guys. They can be real jerks sometimes," he apologized. The girl whipped her nose with he sleeve.

"T-then why are you friends with them?" she asked. Her voice was shaky from the tears.

"Honestly, I don't know why," he answered. "Why do you let people pick on you?"

"Because I know that one day they will be judged for their wrong doing. Job 20:19-22 states, 'Because he hath oppressed and hath forsaken the poor; because he hath violently taken away an house which he builded not; Surely he shall not feel quietness in his belly, he shall not save of that which he desired. There shall none of his meat be left; therefore shall no man look for his goods. In the fulness of his sufficiency he shall be in straits: every hand of the wicked shall come upon him.' And Job 20:27,' The heaven shall reveal his iniquity; and the earth shall rise up against him." she quoted.

"Wow, that's some heavy stuff," The kid said.

"My mom used to read a different verse of the bible to me every night," she said and pulled out a small, slightly charred bible. The boy frowned, then smiled and held out his hand.

"My name's Cameron, what's yours?" he asked.

"My friends call me X," she said and took his hand. He helped her to her feet.

"Well then, X, let's get you something to eat," Cameron said and X smiled.

Present

"Alex! Youhoo!" Jay said, pulling me from my thoughts. I shook my head and blinked.

"What?" I asked.

"You zoned out," Cole said.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"Is there something wrong?" Kai asked.

"No, just looking back at my memories," I replied. He didn't look convinced, but I gave him a reassuring smile. He shook his head, but dropped the subject.

"We should be heading back to the monastery. Sensei will be expecting us," Zane said.

"You guys go ahead. I need to get a few things," I said, glancing at Lloyd. He gulped, but the others didn't notice.

"Ok, see you later," Cole said.

"Bye!" The other three said and waved. I waved back. I waited until I couldn't see them anymore, then turned to Lloyd. He whimpered a little, expecting me to hurt him. Instead I jumped onto the roof the sign was attached to and got him down.

"Why'd you do that?" Lloyd asked.

"Because I know what it's like to be laughed at and misunderstood," I said and handed him some candy. He looked at me in disbelief.

"Uh, thanks?" he said questioningly before taking the candy from my hand.

"Your welcome," I said with a smile. He smiled back.

"Why did you laugh with the other ninjas?" he asked, his smile turning into a frown.

"I wasn't lying when I said I was looking back at my memories," I said and he smiled again. Then his stomach growled.

"Come on short stuff, lets get you something to eat," I said and he laughed. "You have to promise me one thing though."

"What's that?" he asked curiously.

"That you'll try to avoid trouble," I said.

"But, I'm the son of the dark lord! I'm suppose to-"

"Hey, I used the word try. You don't have to freak out on me," I cut him off and he sighed.

"Fine, I promise," he said and I smiled again.

"Good, now where do you want to go? And don't say a candy store, that's not lunch," I joked. He laughed and told me where he wanted to eat. I ignored the surprised and angry looks I was getting from the villagers and took him there. He reminded me a little of myself when I was his age, even the blond hair.

"The guys would kill me if they found out about this," I thought as we walked down the street. Lloyd munched happily on the candy I gave him. "Yep, they would kill me."

Kai's POV

We got to the dragons, after twenty minutes of trying to get Alex's attention, and I walked over to Flame. "I wonder what she was getting?" I thought,checked the bag on Flames saddle, and hopped onto him. However my foot hit the bag and made a scroll fall out of it. Zane picked it up and I jumped back off Flame.

"Huh? I don't remember putting this here," I said and took the scroll from my 'brother'.

"That's Sensei's bag. You must have taken it in the rush," Zane said. I opened the scroll as Jay walked up.

"What is it?" Jay asked.

"It's a scroll windbag," I replied sarcastically.

"I know it's a scroll, but what does it say? It's written in chicken scratch," Jay said as they crowded around me (minus Cole and Alex).

"Not chicken scratch, the ancient language of our ancestors," Zane said.

"Can you read it?" I asked.

"Well, I can try," Zane said and started to translate. "This symbol means prophecy."

"Prophecy?" Jay asked.

"It means it tells the future," I answered.

"Course, he-he, I knew that," Jay said. I rolled my eyes and looked back at the scroll.

"One ninja will rise above the others and become the green ninja. The ninja destined to defeat the Dark Lord," Zane translated.

"Ooh! Look! A picture!" Jay said with a small amount of enthusiasm in his voice.

"Dark Lord? Hold on. Do you think it means Lord Garmadon?" Cole asked from his dragon.

"Wait a minute, is that us?" I asked when I noticed the seven ninja at the sides of the scroll. There was a red one, a blue one, a white one, a black one, a pink one, a dark blue one, and a silver/white one, but no yellow. They were surround the green one, each with there own weapon. "Is anyone else thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Like how good I'm gonna look in green?" Jay said.

"Isn't it obvious that I'm gonna be the green ninja?" I said.

"The color obviously soots me!" Jay said back.

"Technecly I am the best," Zane joined in.

"Everyone stop it!" Cole yelled and jumped in front of us. "Remember why Sensei brought us together? We're a team. We weren't meant to see this and probably for good reason."

Alex's POV

I bought Lloyd some lunch and watched him eat it happily. We were sitting at a table outside.

"So, how come you're not at Darkly's?" I asked. He stopped eating and looked at me.

"Well, I ran awa-ah! I-I mean I was kicked out for being so evil! Mwhahaha!" He said and I laughed.

"Whatever you say short stuff," I said and ruffled his hair.

"Hey!" he protested and pushed my hand away. I laughed and then realized that I should head back.

"Well pint-size, I better head back ho- to the monastery. Sensei will be wondering why I didn't come back with the guys," I stated and he frowned.

"Do you have to?" he asked sadly.

"I'm afraid so Lloyd, but don't worry, we'll see each other again," I said with a simi-sad smile.

"Promise?"

"Promise," I said and handed him some money. "Here, get yourself a treat, but don't over due it."

"Thanks, Alex," he said. I smiled and ruffled his hair again. This time he laughed.

"Bye Lloyd!" I yelled as I ran down the street.

"Bye!" He waved and I waved back. When I reached the front gate I saw the guys standing there looking at something. I walked up as Cole jumped in front of the other three. I got close enough to hear what they were saying.

"We weren't meant to see this and probably for good reason," Cole said.

"See what?" I asked. Everyone jumped at my voice.

"How do you manage to sneak up on people like that?!" Jay shouted.

"We're ninja dude. Isn't that what we're suppose to do?" I said playfully.

"Well, yeah, but-" Jay started as he rubbed the back of his head.

"That's what I thought," I stated and picked up the scroll that Cole had dropped when I scared him. I opened it and saw the pictures and read the words. "Wow, the green ninja," I said and the boys looked at me.

"You can tell what it says?" Kai asked and I nodded.

"How?" Jay asked.

"Lessons, motor-mouth," I said and the other guys chuckled while Jay just glared at me. I rolled my eyes and went back to the scroll. I scanned and realized I wasn't on it. "Wait, I'm not on here."

"What?" Cole said and the guys crowded around me.

"Yeah, look. There's a red, black, blue, white, dark blue, pink, and silver/white, but there's no yellow," I pointed out.

"That's weird," Kai said. I was closing the scroll when I noticed something on the back. I flipped it over and gasped. On the back was a picture of me with the Rytrian symbol for betrayal on my chest.

"What is it?" Kai asked. I looked at him with tear filled eyes. I shoved the scroll into Coles hands and ran to my dragon. I hopped on and quickly flew away, tears flowing from my eyes. I looked at my left arm and saw the purple on my ninja suit had grown a little past my elbow in the past few months. The blue moon was now a crescent moon. I sighed through my tears and remembered what Garmadon said that meant. I really don't want to, but-last time it got out the world was in chaos and I couldn't let that happen again.

"Never again," I whispered. Then said in a louder, choked voice,"Ashes! Speed up!" she obeyed and we went soaring through the air faster than any dragon has done before.

Kai's POV

"What was that all about?" I asked. I looked at the back of the scroll, but didn't see anything.

"I don't know. Come on, lets head back home. Sensei will be worried when Alex shows up without us," Cole said. "Besides we have training to do."

"It's about time I added some fanes to my routine," Jay said hoping onto his dragon.

"Well I could use some exercise," Zane agreed. He jumped on his dragon.

"Yeah, I've got to work on some new moves," Cole said and Jumped on Rocky. They all took off, but I stayed behind for a minute with one thing going through my mind.

"Could I be the green ninja?" I wondered out loud. Then I took off on my dragon after the other guys.

Lloyd's POV

I was walking up a snowy mountain kicking a stone as I did.

"Stupid ninja! I'll show them who they're dealing with," I said. "Except Alex, she's ok, for a ninja." I kicked the stone two more times then heard it hit something. I quickly ran up to see what it was. "Hey, what is?" I said when I reached the stone. It had hit something metal and I tried to wipe the snow away. Then I saw that it hit some kind of big metal door. There was a metal snake that looked like a lever. I pushed it and the ground started rumbling. The metal opened up and some kind of gass came out. The metal kept getting smaller and smaller. I fell into the space between the metal. I landed on some ice and tumbled across the floor. I got up when I finally stopped rolling. I looked around. I was in a cave made of ice.

"You are out of your mind to venture sssso far away from home little one," a serpentine said as it slithered towards me. I began to back away and gasped at the size of the snake. He was blue with yellow and white patterns on him. He had a long tail and he was holding a golden staff that looked like a snake wrapped around a pole and in its mouth was some kind of blue liquid.

"Look into my eyessss. Give up your mind," he said. Hypnotic rays seemed to shoot out from his eyes as I backed away and he came closer. "I will control you." I felt like I was slipping away as he spoke. I was going into a trance, but was brought out of it when I hit something and fell down. The snake seemed to hypnotize itself. I got up and saw he had hypnotized himself using his reflection on some ice.

"No, I will control you from now on," I said.

"What shall you have ussss do master?" The snake asked and bowed.

"Us?" I said questioningly. Snakes began to come out of their hiding places and surround me. "My own army of snakes! Mwhahahaha!"

Alex's POV

When I got back to the monastery I ran through the doors and straight to my room, almost knocking Nya over. When I got to my room I locked the door and plopped on my bed crying. Sparky looked at me from his bed on the other side of my room.

"What's wrong?" Sparky asked.

"I-it's nothing," I said.

"Oh, it's something. Tell me, now!" He said sternly and walked over to the bed. I sighed in defeat.

"The guys found a scroll that tells of a green ninja. I wasn't on the front, but on the back it showed me and you'll never guess what else it showed," I said and Sparky looked at me curiously.

"What?" He asked.

"It-I was marked with the Rytrian symbol," I said and paused wiping my eyes," for betrayal." Sparky looked at me in disbelief.

"Alex! That could mean anything! Maybe you're meant to betray Garmadon," he suggested. I shrugged and looked at him. "Look, whatever it is worry about it later, for now you have a family and a life. Don't let a scroll get you down."

"You're right Sparky," I said and dried my eyes as he smirked.

"Aren't I always?" He replied and I rolled my eyes. Then I walked outside and watched Nya do the training course.

Third person POV

The guys were right outside the dragon stables.

"So we all agree, prophecy suggest that one of us will become the green ninja and issue will not rest until it is decided," Jay said as they walked towards the steps that lead to the monastery's front door.

"May I suggest a tournoment? the last ninja standing is the best," Zane said.

"And will be declared the green ninja! I love it!" Kai said he did a fist pump. When they walked in the front door they saw Nya training. She was doing pretty well until she noticed them and got hit in the face with the flat side of an Axe. Jay walked over to her and pulled his hood up halfway.

"Hey Nya closer to beating your brother speed record?" Jay asked and extend it a hand to help her up.

"I'm getting there," she replied and took the hand gratefully. "Heard what happened in town. Just a false alarm?"

"Yeah, but going to need the space. Sorry sis," Kai said After he took off his mask. Cole walked over to the weapons closet. He took out some kendo gear and tossed a helmet to Jay, which hit him on the head.

"Two matches, then the winners of each face off for the title. Armor's for our own protection. It's time to see what these babies can do!" Cole said and held up his scythe.

"Hey Nya, want to stay and watch me mop the floor with them?" Kai asked his sister. He was wearing his kendo gear now.

"No thanks, I think I'll just visit Jamanikai village. Knock yourselves out," Nya replied.

"I'll go with ya Nya," Alex said. The guys turned their attention towards her. They had forgotten she was even there. "Bye guys!" Nya and Alex walked out of the monastery doors to ashes and took off.

"Alright, first up. Kai versus Jay!" Cole said. The two ninja took out their weapons. "Ninja-go!" The match began. Cole almost got trampled before he could move, but he's ok. The battle was epic, but Kai won in the end.

"Next up, Cole vs Zane! Ninja-Go!" Kai said and backrolled out of the way. Another epic battle, but Cole won in the end.

"For the prize and the title of best ninja blah blah Ninja-go," Jay said in a disappointed/bored voice. Cole and Kai went after each other and weapons clashed. Cole did a back roll in the air to avoid one of Kai's attacks, then slammed his scythe on the ground. A small earthquake happened and Kai was thrown against part of the training equipment, just not as hard as last time. Jay cheered for Cole, who was smiling. Kai got up an started doing spinjitzue. He was spinning and stopped all of a sudden. He was having trouble holding his sword. He spun again and stopped.

"It's to hot!" Kai said as his sword caught fire.

"it's burning!" Zane said.

"Fire!" Jay exclaimed. Kai did spinjitzue again and after a minute he stopped, but dropped his sword. The fire from the sword spread, forming a circle around Kai and a line to the steps that Jay and Zane were sitting on. They hopped over the flames while Cole tried put them out with his scythe and Kai ran around in the circle, trying to get out without being burned. Sensei came out and saw what's going on. He walked through the fire and picked up Zane's shurikens, tossing them in the air. He concentrated and the shurikens came together. They flew around, spraying water everywhere fire was-that includes Jays behind!

"What were you thinking?!" Sensei said with an angry tone in his voice.

"Uh, we were trying to figure out who was he green ninja!" Jay stuttered. Zane hit him on the back of the head. "Ow! Did I say green ninja? No sorry what I said was, uh, lean ninja. Ugh!"

"You were not suppose to see this," Sensei said as the other two ninja joined them.

"But Sensei! We want to know! Which one of us is the chosen one?"Kai asked.

"None of you! If you don't unlock your full potential!" Sensei replied while walking back towards his room. The ninja following him.

"But my sword! It was so bright! Is this what you meant by unlocking our golden weapons?" Kai asked and Stopped walking.

"You are only at the beginning and the road is long and winding, but yes. If this is what it take for you to train then so be it! But only one of you are near the level of the green ninja!" Sensei said.

"Who is the one near the level?" Zane asked.

"Alex," Sensei answered. This was a shock to them all.

Alex's POV

Me and Nya were about to get some fruit when we saw villagers running and screaming into their homes.

"What now?" Nya asked and I looked in the direction they were running away from.

"Oh no," I said. Nya looked where I was looking. Lloyd came out of a store with a barrel full of candy.

"Take the Candy! Take it all! Muahahahaha!" Lloyd said then out from behind him came Serpintine! By the looks of it they were the hypnobri.

"Looks like someone found one of their tombs!" I said. We quickly hid behind the fruit cart we were at. I over heard two of the Serpintine.

"This makes no sense General! Raiding an entire town? For sweets?"one questioned the other, who I assumed was the general.

"You will do as I command! Because I hold the staff!" The general shouted back.

"How are we going to worm our way out of this one?" I whispered to myself.

third persons POV

Sensei was in his room meditating before the Spirit Smoke while the ninja were training. Suddenly the spirit smoke showed him what Lloyd was doing in Jamanikai village. He quickly went to tell the ninja.

"The Serpintine are back! Everyone in Jamanikai village is in danger!" He said. The guys stopped their training and looked at him.

"Calm down Sensei, we were just there. It was some kid who says he's-"

"The spirit smoke does not lie! An ancient evil has been released!" Sensei cut Cole off.

"Nya and Alex are there right now!" Kai said.

"Nya?" Jay said. They all took off towards their dragons. This time they all actually got on them right.

"Stay close, stay together," Kai said as they were leaving.

"Would we do it any other way?" Cole said.

Time skip. Jamanikai village.

"Wahoho! I'm never coming down from this sugar high!" Lloyd cheered then the ninja landed in front of him.

"sorry to bust your buzz little Garmadon," Cole started.

"But it's already past your bed time," jay continued. Lloyd turned to the general.

"Get them!" He shouted. The general rattled his tail.

"Seize them!" The general commanded and some Serpintine ran towards them.

"The Serpintine! They're real?" Kai said in shock. Serpintine were surrounding them and hypnotized villagers to.

"It's not just them we have to worry about," Cole said when he saw the villagers. " the whole village has been hypnotized!" Jay began swinging his nunchucks of lightning around. Zane ran up and pulled his arm down.

"No! Our weapon are to unstable! We could do more harm than good!" He said.

"I guess that leave us with RUN!" Jay yelled and the ninja scattered. They all met up at the back of a store. Nya jumped down not long after.

"Nya?" Kai said.

"You're ok!" jay said happily.

"Where's Alex?" Kai asked.

"I don't know, we got separated! I Barely managed to escape, they've hypnotized everyone in town!" She said.

"Mind control? How is that possible?" Jay wondered out loud.

"When you hear them rattle their tails don't look in their eyes! That's how they get you!" Nya said.

"Well what are we suppose to do? First we can't use our weapons and now we've got to fight with our eyes closed? Ha Perfect," Jay said sarcastically.

"The snake with the staff is the general. He's the one in charge. The staff holds the antivenom. If we get that then we can free everyone," she informed.

"Look guys," Kai spoke up. "Let's forget about the whole green ninja thing. Let's make Sensei proud, the four of us. We're a team."

"Now you're talking!" Cole said.

"Oh and Nya, you can be our honorary member," Jay told Nya.

"Gee thanks," Nya said in a sarcastic tone. They all began jumping from rooftop to roof top. Kai jumped down and some Serpintine started to try and sneak up on him. He turned and faced them.

"You wanna play? How about a little Spinjitzue! Ninja-go!" He shouted and began using spinjitzue. He went in and out of using it as he tried to hit the hypnobri. Eventually he just smacked into the wall and fell over seeing stars.

"Okay we're really out of shape," Jay said from a rooftop. Kai stood back up an punched to Serpintine in the face that were trying to sneak up behind him.

"Ha! Consider this a warning ninja! Muahahaha!" Lloyd shouted as he ran away with his wheel barrel full of candy. Zane was on a rooftop close to Lloyd and threw his shurikens at him. The shurikens landed in front of the wheel barrel and ice over. The wheel barrel flipped over when it hit the ice and candy gel out of it. Lloyd was on top. "Ah! My candy!" Zane spinjitzued over in front of Lloyd.

"Sensei was right! Never put off tomorrow what can be done today. We should have dealt with you the first time around!" Zane said.

"Retreat!" Lloyd shouted and the General repeated that. Serpintine started scattering.

Alex's POV

After me and Nya got separated I started kicking Serpintine butt! I can't wait to tell Kai I told you so about them being real. I've been practicing with unlocking my weapon and its really come in handy here. I slashed and dodged as fast as light, until I got pulled into an alleyway.

"Hey! What gives?!" I shouted at the person, but was shocked when I turned around.

"What? No hugs for an old friend?" She said.

"Paxtron!" I shouted and hugged her. She laughed and I pulled back. "I haven't seen you in forever! Where have you been all this time?"

"Oh, around," she answered with a smile. I rolled my eyes. "Actually I've been looking for you."

"For me?" I said quizzically. She nodded her head.

"Yeah! I've been trying to get the old gang back together!" She said.

"What? But the gang broke up years ago," I said. Why is she trying to do that?

"I know! But we had so much fun together back then! I really missed those days," she said. I sighed.

"Look, I'd like to help you, I really would, but I'm apart of a team now. I can't just leave them," I told her. Her face grew grim.

"Like you left us?" She asked me.

"That was different,"

"No it wasn't! And you know it!"

"Yes it was!"

"Why did you leave then Alex?"

"I can't tell you!"

"Why not?"

"Because I can't!"

"Tell me why!"

"I can't!"

"Yes you can! Stop hiding all these things from me! Tell me!"

"To protect you!" I shouted. She was surprised at my answer. I looked at my feet. "Everywhere I go somebody gets hurt. Somebody pays the price and its always my fault."

"Alex, I can take care of myself. So can the others. We don't need to be protected," Paxtron stated.

"You don't get it! Something inside of me is growing. It's causing me to hurt loved ones and friends. I didn't want her to get you guys to. That's why I left, and that's also why I can't go back," I told her dimly before jumping on a rooftop and seeing the Serpintine start to retreat. Where are they going?

Third persons POV

The hypnogriph general started to slither away, but Cole came out of no where and kicked the staff out of his hands.

"Go ahead, give me a reason," Cole said and started walking towards the staff that had fallen on the ground. The general slithered away as Cole picked the staff up. He stared at it a minute before looking up from it and seeing Skales the second in command of the hypnobri standing there.

"Look into my eyes," Skales tail rattled as he spoke. "I control you."

"You...control," Cole muttered as he was hypnotized.

"Cole!" Nya shouted and it seemed to bring him out of the hypnotism. Skales was reaching for the staff while Cole was distracted. Nya ran up and kicked Skales before he could get the staff. Cole started walking away in a daze.

"You have the antivenom!" Nya shouted, bringing Cole out of his daze. He looked down at the staff in his hands.

"By golly you're right!" He said.

"Quick the fountain!" She instructed.

"Good idea!" Cole said and ran to the fountain. He stuck the staff in the top of it and a mist formed and spread throughout the village, curing the villagers. Sensei walked up and Alex watched from a rooftop. Kai walked up after grabbing the staff.

"We're sorry Sensei, if we had dealt with Lloyd before he became a problem, non of this would of been necessary," he said.

"Even lessons learned the hard way are lessons learned," Sensei told them. "Tell me where is Alex?" All the ninja were suddenly panicking on the inside. They had forgotten about their fifth member! Alex jumped down from her perch on the rooftop.

"Looking for me?" She asked and sheathed her daggers.

"ALEX!" The boys shouted in unison.

"Where did you go?" Kai asked.

"To fight Serpintine and kick there butts. Oh and by the way, Kai, I told you they were real!" Alex said with a smile. Kai rolled his eyes at her comment.

"A great evil has been released. I fear troubling times may come. This is only the beginning," Sensei said. Zane walked over to them.

"Then we will train and be ready for the Serpintine," he said.

"It may not be Lord Garmadon, but that doesn't mean we won't bring our A game!" Cole added.

"Help us train, help us find our full potential," Kai begged.

"Yeah, teach us the secrets behind the weapons of spinjitzue," Jay begged to. Sensei thought it over.

"There is much to teach. We must return to the monastery," Sensei ordered. They all started walking toward the dragons. Alex looked at a rooftop where Paxtron was looking down at them.

"Hey you okay?" Kai asked. Alex looked at him then back at the rooftop. Paxtron was gone.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said and they ran to catch up to the others.

"When am I gonna get my own dragon?" Nya said.

"Patience Nya, your time will come," Sensei told her. They all hopped on their dragons and flew away. Paxtron was watching them the hole time.

With Lloyd

"Ugh, candy! I need candy!" Lloyd whined.

"The boy set us free," the general said to Skales.

"He is a child! He is not one of us!" Skales told the general.

"I may not have the staff, but I am still your general! Stand down!" The general ordered Skales, who walked away. One hypnobri stopped him.

"You coward! We all know he is under Lloyd's spell! You are second in command yet still you do nothing!" The snake told Skales.

"Now is not the time! I hold the key to destroying the ninja and when I do everyone will see it is I who should be in control!" Skales said. He was looking through Coles eyes at everything going on with the ninja and laughing maniacly.

* * *

**Cjsylvester: *tying two boys to a tree* Well that wasn't so hard.**

***jumps down from the tree with the other reviewers* Thanks guys! I owe you one!**

**Dixicorn: Don't mention it.**

**Bluegirl8: Just keep writing.**

**Will do! Review!**


	9. Chapter 8

**I have split this chapter in half since it would have taken me forever to get completely done and I know you guys are excited for this... So here it is!**

**Reviewrs with me: Yay!**

**Jay and Kai: Let us go!**

**Cjsylvester: No!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 8 season 2 episode 2 part 1

Third person POV

Sensei was meditating again in his room and was disturbed by the ninjas shouts.

"My turn! Uh it's my turn!" Kai said with an annoyed tone.

"Don't be a baby Kai!" Alex said.

"I'm not a baby!" Kai snapped.

"You want a little more? Take this!" Cole said.

"Yeah? Well how about a little of this!" Jay shouted. Sensei stood up and put a flute away before walking out of his room and over to the game room. He opened the doors and was surprised to find no one there. He then proceeded to the doors of the training yard. When he opened the doors he saw all of the ninja training. Jay was practicing with his nunchucks, Cole was hitting wooden dummies with his scythe, Kai was using his spinjitzue, Zane was meditating, and Alex was throwing her daggers at targets. One 'accidentally' almost hit Kai and Jay. They both grunted in annoyance and went back to training. Suddenly Zane looked up and jumped passed Jay, grabbed Coles scythe from him and sliced a dummy in half. He then jumped from there.

"Ninja-Go!" He shouted and did spinjitzue all around the course, making ice form everywhere. This caused Kai, who was practicing his spinjitzue, to slip and fall on his butt. Zane grabbed one of Alex's daggers and threw it at a target. Alex retrievedher dagger before walking over to Cole and Jay. Kai soon joined them.

"This roof isn't big enough for the five of us," Kai said.

"Correction, this roof isn't big enough for him," Cole stated.

"It's like he's in his own world. I BET HE CAN'T EVEN HEAR US!" Jay shout that last part. Zane just took out his shurikens and threw them.

"He's not that bad," Alex said, but of course being the only girl ninja, her opinion was ignored. Sensei walked over.

"Sensei, Zane's weird," Kai told him.

"What is weird? Someone who is different or someone who is different than you?" Sensei said.

"No Sensei, he's weird weird," Cole said.

Flash back time!

Cole's flashback

Cole was, um..., going and reading a news paper when Zane walked in and started combing his hair.

"Do you mind!" Cole said angrily when he looked up from the news paper.

Jay's flashback

Jay, Nya, and Zane were watching a sad part of a movie. Jay and Nya were crying until Zane started randomly laughing. Jay and Nya gave him WTH looks.

Kai's flashback

Kai yawned as he walked over to the fridge for a midnight snack. He opened the fridge, but found it empty except for some cheese, a note stuck to the back of the inside of it.

'I'm sorry. I consumed the last of the deli meat. Cheese?'

It read.

End flashbacks.

Alex rolled her eyes. They all looked at Zane. He bowed to a dummy but got hit in the head by the hammer it was holding.

"We like the guy, he's really smart. It's just, he's a little off sometimes," Kai said.

"Zane is a brother. And brothers are often different. I should know," Sensei said. Alex looked sadly at the ground. Sensei wasn't the only one with a brother that betrayed him.

Outside the monastery

A tired mail man was making his way up the mountain. He looked up and sighed when he saw how far from the monastery he was.

time skip

The mail man finally made it to the top and put down his head bag, ringing the door bell. The bell sounded like a gong and it freaked the mail man out when it was rung.

"Mail!" Four of the five ninja shouted and ran to the door. Kai opened the doors. The mail man searched through his bag.

"Hmm... Let's see. A letter from Jays parents," the mail man said and handed Jay the letter. "Kai has a fan letter," handed Kai the letter. "Oh and something from Cole's father." He handed the letter to Cole.

"What no package? I'm expecting something from creatures beasts and beyond!" Cole said and Jay and Kai walked away. Alex waited patiently for hers.

"no, nothing from-Oh, ah! Here it is!" The mail man said, finding the package and handing it to Cole.

"Ha! Rocky's gonna love this!" He exclaimed and ran off.

"Anything for me?" Alex asked.

"A letter from your little brother," the mail man handed her the letter.

"Thanks!" Alex said and took the letter. The mail man smiled at her and began walking back down the mountain. Kai and Jay started opening their letters. Zane walked slowly over to them.

"Hey Zane? How come you never hear anything from your parents?" Jay asked him.

"I don't remember my parents. I've been an orphan all of my life," Zane answered sadly. Alex put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"You mean you've never had a home?" Kai asked. Zane shook his head.

"The monastery is your home now," Sensei told him. Zane just turned and walked away. Alex looked at the guys, before walking to her own room.

Where Cole is

"Liver and toads Rocky! Your favorite!" Cole announced to his dragon, taking the dragon snack out of the box and holding it up. Rocky panted excitedly. Cole threw it to him. He ate it happily. "Mmmm!"

Skale's POV

I was watching the dragon through the black ninjas eyes with another Serpintine.

"I can't believe you hypnotized one of the ninja! Does the general know?" He asked. I turned to him.

"Of course not! He's been put under the control of Lloyd and I plan to use it, for my best interest," I told him. He looked away then walked away. I turned around. The general had come around the corner.

"Everyone else works while you two slack! As my second in command I expect more from you Skales!" The generals told me.

"Yes General," I said and bowed. The general began to slither away. "General, you know I am most loyal to you, but I must question this childish agenda. The ninja have stollen our staff, yet you instruct our army to build this..playhouse for Lloyd? Snakes don't belong in treesss."

"You know better than to question my judgement Ssskales! I'll pretend you didn't asssk," the general said and we were interrupted by Lloyd.

"Hey!" He shouted. We looked down at him. He was on a elevator. "If we plan to rule ninjago from here then this elevator needs to have a trap door! I want mor booby traps!"

"As you wish young Garmadon," the general said and motioned for me to carry out the order.

"As you wish, general," I said with a bow and walked away.

Scene change!

At the monastery

Alex's POV

The sun was setting and we were all sitting around the table.

"Mmm! Oh I love it when it's Zane's night to cook!" Jay said.

"Hey! I didn't hear any complaints about my duck chowder last night!" Cole said.

"That's because it glued our mouths shut. You really thought Jay was speachless all throughout dinner?" Kai said.

"He has a point there," I agreed.

"Yeah please don't make that again," Jay said, crossing his arms. Cole looked upset. I passed him a note that said.

'Compared to my brothers food it was pretty good. Nice job'

To cheer him up. It worked. He read it and smiled at me. Zane came out with a turkey and set it on the table. When we looked at him he was wearing a pink apron.

"dinner is served," Zane said. Everyone was silent for a second before laughing. I didn't think it was that funny. "What's so funny?"

"Zane! You're wearing a-even I wouldn't wear that!" Nya said. The laughing died down a bit.

"You laugh because I take steps to insure I am clean after cooking?" Zane said, clearly confused on the subject.

"No! We laugh because you came out wearing that ridiculous outfit!" Kai said. I snuck out of there to go to my room.

Third person POV

"I guess we don't share the same sense of humor," Zane said.

"Well, how about this!" Cole said and threw a plate of food on Kai's face. Everyone started laughing again. Sensei got up. "How can you not find that funny? Gah!" Sensei had taken a bowl of food and stuck it on Coles head. Kai laughed at him.

"Now you are brothers," Sensei said, putting a hand on both Cole and Zane's shoulder. Everyone was once again laughing and it turned into a food fight.

Time skip to later

Zane walked outside the monastery doors to take out the trash. He did so and took off his apron, looking at the stars.

"Hey, you okay?" Alex asked and she walked over to him. He jumped a little.

"Oh hello Alex, yes I am fine," Zane answered, but she wasn't convinced.

"I know that the laughing hurt, so you can't pull that one on me. Mainly because I know what it feels like," Alex said, looking up at the stars. Zane looked at her curiously, but before he could answer a caw rang out. They looked at a tree where a falcon was sitting on a branch. Zane cocked his head and the bird copied. He shook his head in surprise while Alex watched in amusement when the bird copied him again. Zane smiled and moved his arms and legs up and down, it copied again. They looked at it for a while. It hopped along the branch and looked back before flying off. Zane looked at Alex. She nodded and they ran after the bird. It lead them through a forest until they reached a clearing where Lloyd's tree house was. Zane gasped and Alex looked around. Lloyd was standing on a platform that four snakes were carrying.

"If I see one girl in here, I'm gonna go ballistic!" Lloyd said. Alex crossed her arms in offense. The falcon cawed again and they looked at it.

"Thank you my mysterious friend," Zane said and they ran back to the monastery.

The next day

Zane and Alex were leading the other ninja through the forest and were far ahead of them. The two stopped and looked around.

"I don't even think Zane knows where he's going!" Kai said while he ran. They caught up to them. "Uh, tell us again how you stumbled upon Lloyd's secret head quarters?"

"I followed a bird," Zane answered.

"Why did you follow a bird?" Jay asked.

"Because it danced," Zane said. Alex saw the right path.

"Okay, was it a cookoo bird?"Jay said and the three laughed.

"Of course not, everyone knows the cookoo bird is not indigitus to these forests," Zane said simply. Alex tapped him on the shoulder and pointed to the right direction. He nodded and they took off again. The three other guys shrugged and followed them, this time able to stay the same pace with them. They finally made it to the area Alex and Zane were at last night.

"Watch it!" Lloyd's voice rang out. "No! bigger! Come on we don't have all day! It's not time for a lunch break!"

"Holy Connolly! Frosty and Sunshine was right!" Cole said in amazement.

"We can't let that brat and those snakes get a foothold in Ninjago!" Kai said. "We've gotta destroy that thing before it becomes operational."

"Whoa, are you sure? It looks like a pretty cool tree house. There's a ropes course, oo! A tree swing!" Jay said. Alex hit him again.

"Hey! Remember who's team you're on!" Cole said.

"Yeah Alex," Jay said. Alex rolled her eyes.

"I was talking to you," Cole said annoyed. "Alright guys, what do we do."

"It looks like the entire place is being supported by those three trees," Kai said, pointing to them. "Once those are taken out the whole think will come down like a house of cards."

"But why would one make a house of Cards? Such construction would be careless," Zane said.

"Oh boy," Kai mumbled.

"I'll explain later," Alex told him.

"Travel in the shadows team," Cole said and flipped ahead of them. They followed.

"Why do I get the feeling this is going to go terribly wrong?" Alex thought to herself as she followed. She had no idea...

* * *

**So how'd you guys like it? **

**Everyone: Review and let her know!**

**Kai: *burns ropes* Come here!**

**Run!**

**Reviewers and me: *starts running***


	10. Chapter 9

**Okay we are all made a nice little underground lab to hide from Kai and Jay and for some reason the other ninja.**

**I'm-a-epic-taco123: Finally! I've been waiting for you to update forever!**

**ShiverFire(my friend who isn't on this website yet): Me too!**

**Well thanks to you guys motivation and bribing with pictures *looks at ShiverFire* I have finally updated! You all will like this one!**

**ShiverFire: Enjoy! I know I will!**

* * *

Chapter 9 season 2 episode 2 part 2

Third person POV

Kai ran from behind a tree and grabbed a rope, cutting it with his sword, and allowing him to be pulled to the top. Cole was hanging onto the bottom of an elevator that two snakes carrying wood were on. Zane and Jay were jumping up a tree by way of tree branches. Jay almost fell, but Zane stopped him from falling and they continued to the top. Alex hid under an elevator and then jumped onto a tree, swinging from a rope to get to the top. Once they were all at the top they saw Lloyd through a hole in the roof.

"hehe, it's almost finished. Soon my fortress will be complete," Lloyd said. "You! Hold up that sign for me!" He ordered a snake and walked over to a lever. The snake picked up the sign that said no girls or ninja. The snake laughed as Lloyd pulled the lever, opening the floor beneath the snake. The snake screamed when he fell, hitting tree branch after tree branch. "Booby trap!" Lloyd shouted down at him. The ninja went into action(hehe...). Jay and Zane ran up two different ropes that held the tree house in place.

"Ninja-go!" Jay shouted and did spinjitzue, severing the rope and making the tree house tilt to one side. Zane did the same and snakes were falling out of the tree house left and right. Lloyd almost fell but caught himself on the railing. He looked up and saw Kai.

"I said no ninja! Attack!" Lloyd shouted angrily.

"Everyone! Retreat!" Skales ordered. Snakes began scrambling to et off the falling structure.

"Cole! Wait 'til we're off the tree house! Then cut the line!" Kai shouted to Cole, who nodded to say okay. Skales looked up from the ground and saw Cole and Alex

"You!" He shouted, gaining their attention. "Will obey my every command." Coles eyes turned a scarlet red, but Alex wasnt affected. Zane and Jay joined Kai and She did to.

"Where's Cole?!" Jay asked as the tree house began to rumble.

"This whole place is coming down!" Alex said, trying to balance herself. Cole jumped onto the tree house, holding his scythe.

"No one goes anywhere until you deal with me!" He said.

"Oh man I knew this was going to go wrong," Alex mumbled. They all backed away as Cole came closer.

"What's gotten into him?!" Kai said.

"He's under their control!" Zane said.

"Yeah, well he better snap out of it quick because this whole place looks like it's about to go down!" Jay quickly said. Cole came closer.

With Lloyd.

"Don't go! We have to protect my tree house fortress!" Lloyd pleaded with the snakes. Skales turned to him.

"Your Treehouse! It's about time we did this!" Skales said.

"What?" Lloyd asked when he didn't do anything. Skales pulled a lever and a trap door opened under Lloyd's feet. Lloyd screamed while he fell until he landed in a cage. The other snakes laughed and clapped.

"Now to get the staff!" Skales said and they left the tree house.

Back with the ninja.

"okay, now come on, friends don't hit friends," Jay said, trying to make Cole think. Cole kicked him in the jaw. "Oh! Okay, I'm gonna ignore that." Cole began trying to punch and kick them. He stopped for breath for a second and then slashed his scythe at Kai. It narrowly missed him and hit the plank next to him, making it fall off.

"Ugh! What are we going to do? If I use my sword this place could go up in flames faster than a tinder box!" Kai said while dodging a punch.

"Isn't the anti venom in the staff?" Zane said.

"Yeah, but the staff is back at the monastery!" Jay said. Cole kicked Kai, making him fly back to an unstable corner of the tree house. Before Kai could come out of his daze the corner broke and he began to fall. Zane was going to help him, but Alex was quicker. She caught his foot before he could fall to far. For a moment they smiled at each other, but then the tree house shook again, making Ale start to fall to. Zane grabbed her foot and it was like the monkeys in a barrel.

"Jay! Use your lightning! Try to shock him out of His trance!"Zane said as he swung Alex and Kai back to safety.

"Oh! Sorry Cole, this is gonna hurt you a lot more than it will me," Jay said, taking out his nunckucks and twirling them. Once they were charged up he launched the lightning at Cole. It hit him and made him fly onto his back. They watched him carefully hoping it worked. Cole sat up and his eyes were still red. He ran at Jay and punched him off the roof top.

"Jay!" The three non hypnotized ninja shouted. Alex took out her daggers and cut a vine, making it swing to where Jay could catch it. He did and swung to the floor below the top. The tree house shifted.

"That is a serious safety hazard!" Jay said. Cole ran up the last line holding the tree house and raised his scythe to cut it.

"No Cole don't!" Kai shouted as Jay made it back up.

"No! No Cole!" Zane shouted. Cole brought the scythe down to slash the line, but suddenly a yellow shield stopped it. He slashed at the shield and the other ninja looked over to see Alex, with her daggers out.

"How are you doing that?" Kai asked.

"Later," Alex choked out, concentrating on the shield. Cole realized Alex caused this and jumped from the tree to the roof, charging at Alex. She dropped the shield and blocked his scythe with her daggers.

"How can you fight our masters power! Give in," Cole told her.

"Your master is not mine!" Alex said pushing him back. He flipped and landed on his feet. The other three ninja watched this, wondering what the heck they were talking about.

"Fine, then I'll have to destroy you along with them!" Cole said and charged at her again. Alex got mad. She did a back flip to avoid Coles attack and the turned and kicked him in the back. He retaliated by trying to kick her. She dodged.

"I've never seen her fight like this," Kai said. Jay and Zane nodded. Alex punched Cole in the stomach and then kicked him onto his stomach while he was distracted. She held him down, pinning his arms behind his back. "Skales, you new to learn this, no one can control me," she whispered in Coles ear, knowing Skales would hear it. She then heard the moving wings of a dragon and knew who was on it. Cole started struggling to get her off. When the sound came close enough she shouted, "Now Sensei!"

Sensei was surprised she knew it was him, but shook it off. Soon the sound of sweet music filled the air. Cole stopped struggling and Alex let go of him and stood up. Cole looked around as Sensei and Nya came into sight. "Wha-where am I? What are we doing?" Cole asked confused.

"We're getting out of here because this whole place is coming down," Nya said and Cole hopped onto Flame, the dragon they were riding. Ashes was right behind it. Alex and Jay jumped on Ashes while Kai and Zane jumped onto Flame. As they flew away the treehouse crumbled to the ground. All the ninja sighed with relief.

"That flute!" Kai started.

"It cancels their powers!" Jay finished, even though he was on a different dragon.

"It's as old as the Serpintine themselves! But we must hurry! The monastery is unguarded! Quickly" Sensei said.

Time skip

The monastery Was in flames when they reached it. Alex gasped. "No," she whispered, tears threatening to fall.

"We're to late! Snakes!" Kai said angrily. Three dragon roared as the tried to get out of their stalls.

"Rocky!" Cole said, seeing his dragon. They landed Flame and ashes and Cole hopped off Flame, running straight to let the dragons out. They flew out as soon as they could. Alex jumped off Ashes and looked around sadly. She heard Sparky whining.

"Sparky!" She shouted and ran to where her room used to be. She saw he was stuck under a beam. She moved it off him and held him close. She walked back towards Kai, still holding him. Kai flipped off his ninja hood and looked around.

"Our home," he said.

"Shard! Put this out!" Zane commanded his dragon. Shard flew around and sprayed snow, putting out the fire. Everyone else took their ninja hoods off to. "The training equipment, gone."

"Our video games! Gone!" Jay yelled and cried on Zane's shoulder.

"They stole their staff back!" Sensei said.

"What do we do now?" Cole asked. Rocky nudged him and he pet his nose. Kai picked up a burned piece of wood and snapped it in his hand.

"If you two hadn't followed that silly bird none of this would have happened!" Kai said to Alex and Zane. Alex was shocked.

"Kai," Sensei warned.

"No, Sensei, he's right! Because of you guys my high score has been deleted!" Jay said angrily.

"This is a teaching moment, we must learn from this," Zane said, trying to make it better. Alex was frozen, her mind flashing back to when she was 10.

"Teaching moment? Don't you get it?! Everything is gone!" Cole said.

"Enough! We are all at fault! Zane and Alex are brother and sister! Apologize at once!" Sensei said sternly. The ninja had sorry looks on their face.

"I'm sorry guys. I-" Kai started when they turned around, but the two were gone.

"Guys?" Jay said. Sensei looked out at the clouds and saw Zane flying away on shard. The ninja looked to, but then they heard crying on the steps. They ran over to them and saw Alex running down them, crying.

"Alex!" Kai called. Alex turned and looked at them and they all caught a glimpse of a side of alex they never saw. She then turned back around and ran faster. Before they could blink she was gone. Sparky began to wake up and whined. Kai turned at looked at him. The was a note next to him. 'Take good care of him hothead' it read. Kai crumpled the note, sticking it in his pocket, and picked sparky gently up. Sparky whined for Alex. Everyone was feeling the same as he was. The look in Alex's eyes was something they never wanted to see again. It wasn't sadness or

depression or any of that. It was betrayal. Betrayal, caused by them.

With the snakes

Lloyd's POV

The hypnobri were heading back down into their tomb. Skales was holding the staff and at the front of the group. I was being lead with one hand tied. The general slithered next to me.

"Do something General! You-you're still under my command right?" I asked. The general looked at me for a second before shouting.

"Enough! I am the general! You will return my ssssstaff at onccce!"

"No," Skales said.

"You dare challenge my command!" The general said and I smiled. The other hypnobri began whispering to each other.

"slither pit! Slither pit! Slither pit!" They began chanting.

"I guess we will have to fight for it. In! The slither pit!" Skales said and all the snakes cheered.

At the slither pit

I was tied to a fairly large ice stalagmite, still by one hand. Skales handed a hypnobri the staff and walked into the slither pit where the general was. Up on a ice ledge the hypnobri Skales gave the staff to began speaking.

"Winner gets the staff and leads the tribe! You know the rules! There are none! But in the slither pit, whatever I say goes!" It said. The two nodded. "Alright! Fight!" The two circled each other. The general went to strike first. I stopped paying attention when I saw a map stuck in another stalagmite right next to me, yet out of my reach. I tried to get it while making sure the guard didn't see me.

"Two weapons!" The snake in charge shouted. Then shouted. "Sidewinder!" I grabbed the map and put it in my back pocket.

"Go general! Go!" I cheered for him. The general began to try and hypnotize Skales, who kicked him in the jaw before he could be hypnotized. Then he tried to hit him with his swords, which the general blocked with his shield. Then Skales did some weird trick that confused the general, going in and doing what looked like a karate trick. The general ended up on his back.

"He used fangquon-doe!" One hypnobri said amazed. Now I was worried.

"Get up! Get up!" I shouted. The general tried to lift his head, but failed.

"We have a winner!" The snake in charge said. All the other hypnobri cheered. Skales got the staff and the two glowed. The generals tail disappeared and it appeared on Skales and same with the marking. Everyone cheered Skales name.

"You will be loyal to me now!" Skales said to the former general.

"I will do as you command," he replied. This is really bad for me.

"You!" Skales said, pointing to me. "Leave and never return!"

With the ninja

Kai's POV

I can't believe we did that. The look on Alex's face...it haunts me. And we are all freezing and eating...something.

"What are we eating again?"Kai asked.

"M-mudnute. not bad for something that lives underground," Cole said.

"What?" jay said and spit it out, along with a bone. He threw the bone and it landed in an empty can. "Yeah! N-new high sscore!" Rocky shook his head.

"Remember, we must be thankful for what we have," Sensei said.

"What do we have? Our home is gone," Cole said. This made my mind wander back to our two teammates.

"you know, I don't miss out home, what I really miss, is Alex and Zane," I told them.

"yeah, I miss Zane," Jay half agreed, but I knew he missed Alex to.

"Zane?" Nya said.

"Yeah, Zane, white ninja, the smart strange one," Jay said.

"No, Zane!" Nya said and pointed.

We all looked and saw Zane coming towards us.

"Zane!" We shouted and got up to greet him.

"Zane, we're so sorry for what we said, we're a team and that means we're all responsible," Jay told him.

"You don't Need to apologize To me," Zane said. Now I'm confused.

"But, what about all those awful things we said? Isn't that why you left?" I said.

"of course not. I saw the falcon again and I followed him," Zane said. We all smiled.

"That's our Zane," Cole said.

"We're happy to have you back," Nya said and we all gave him a quick group hug.

"Why? Is it my turn to make dinner?" Zane said. We laughed.

"Yes Zane, we would love for you to make dinner," Sensei said.

"But I have already made it," Zane said and looked around. "Where is Alex?" We all became sober once more.

"She left. We have no idea where she is," I told him sadly. Sparky whined once more.

"She had a right," someone said. We all turned around to see a girl with a black hooded cloak standing there.

"Who are you?" I asked cautiously.

"My name is Adrianne and you shouldn't of blamed Alex for that, she's been through enough in her life," 'Adrianne' said.

"And how would you know?" Jay asked.

"Because," Adrianne said, taking off her hood,"I'm her cousin." We all stood with our mouths agape. She looked a lot like Alex minus a few differences.

"okay, so you're her cousin, but what do you mean by 'she's been through enough in her life'?" I asked.

"That's something that's for her to tell you, but all you need to know now is this isn't the first time this has happened to Alex," She said. "Now you need to find her before its to late."

"What?" Cole said confused.

"Follow Zane first, then search for her. She will not be far from that location. Good luck," Adrianne said and before we could respond she was gone.

"What the heck was that about?" I said.

"I am not certain, but I suggest we do as she says. Come Let me show you what I have found, I think you will all be pleased," Zane said. We shrugged and followed him.

Time skip

Third Person POV

Zane stopped and looked at them. "I can't explain it, but I feel a strange connection with the falcon, I believe he is trying to show us the path we are suppose to take," he told them and began leading the way again. They soon saw a ship in the desert. "Our new home." Everyone stood in awe.

"do I smell pie?" Jay said.

"Cobblerberry, oh and I made myrtleberry, and Apple" Zane said. All minus Zane and Sensei ran towards the ship.

"I am proud of you Zane, one day I promise, we will find your family," Sensei said.

"But, I have already found them," Zane said.

"I feel there is more to you than meets the eye. There's something special about you Zane," Sensei said. Zane looked at him.

"Sensei, will I be the green ninja?" He asked.

"It's to early to tell, but if it is in your path then you will know," Sensei told him. "Come now, it would be a shame to let them eat all that pie." They walked towards the ship. Once there they started another food fight, and this time everyone was laughing. Not far away Lloyd was looking at the ship he sighed sadly and walked in the opposite direction.

In a cave not far away...

Alex sat in a cave, listening to her stomach growl an the laughter of her former teammates. "They don't even miss me," she whispered. Sparky started howling.

"They miss you. You need to go back to them," Adrianne said, coming out of nowhere.

"No DD, I don't want it to happen a third time," Alex said, pulling her knees up to her chest.

"Don't call me that unless I'm her. Look you need them and they need you. More than you realize," Adrianne said.

"But-"

"Just go!" Adrianne said and disappeared. Alex sighed.

"Maybe she's right," she told herself. She stood up and began walking to the ship. Halfway there she became fearful that they wouldn't have her back. When she was almost there she turned her back and ran again. This time she was on a small rock hill.

That night

Alex was still on that hill. She hadn't moved from there.

"I thought you were going back to them," Adrianne said, appearing again.

"I can't do it. I'm to afraid," Alex said sadly. Adrianne sat next to her.

"You know, there is always one thing that pushes your fear back," she told her.

"You are more is not going to work this time," Alex said.

"How about this one," Adriane said, handing her a sheet of music. Alex looked it over.

"I guess we could try it," Alex said and got out her guitar. They began to sing the lyrics.

With the guys.

The other ninja were still up, talking about the ship.

"This place is amazing! I mean-"

"Wait," Kai cut him off.

"What?" Cole asked.

"You guys hear that?" Kai asked. They all listened and heard singing and the drumming of a guitar. Sparky lifted his head up.

The dream is fading, now I'm staring at the door

I know it's over 'cause my feet have hit the cold floor

Check my reflection, I ain't feelin' what I see

It's no mystery

Whatever happened to a passion I could live for?

What became of the flame that made me feel more

And when did I forget

The ninja got out of bed and began running to the source, sparky running beside them.

That I was made to love you, I was made to find you

I was made just for you, made to adore you

I was made to love and be loved by you?

You were here before me, you were waiting on me

And you said you'd keep me, never would you leave me

I was made to love and be loved by you

(And be loved by you)

The dream's alive with my eyes opened wide

Back in the ring, you've got me swinging for the grand prize

I feel the hate is spittin' vapors on my dreams

But I still believe

I'm reachin' out, reachin' up, reachin' over

I feel a breeze cover me called Jehovah

And daddy, I'm on my way

'Cause I was made to love

I was made to love you, I was made to find you

I was made just for you, made to adore you

I was made to love and be loved by you

You were here before me, you were waiting on me

And you said you'd keep me, never would you leave me

I was made to love and be loved by you

(I was made to love and be loved by you)

I was made to love you

I was made just for you, made to adore you

I was made to love and be loved by you

(I was made to love and be loved by you)

You were here before me, you were waiting on me

And you said you'd keep me, never would you leave me

I was made to love and be loved by you

(I was made to love and be loved by you)

Anything, I would give up for you

Everything, I'd give it all away

Anything, I would give up for you

Everything, I'd give it all away

Anything, I would give up for you

Everything, I'd give it, I'd give it all away, oh yeah

'Cause I was made to love you

(I was made to love you)

Yeah, I was made to love you

(I was made to find you)

'Cause I was made to love you

(I was made to adore you, made just for you)

I was made to love you

(I was made to adore you, made just for you)

'Cause I was made to love you

(I was made to adore you, made just for you)

I was made to love you

(I was made to adore you, yeah, I've been loved by you)

(Yeah, I've been loved by you, yeah, I've been loved by you)

The music stopped and they stopped, not knowing where it came from.

With Alex..

"What should we sing now?"Adrianne asked. Alex thought for a minute, then smiled.

"This one has always been a personal favorite of mine," she said.

With the ninja.

The singing started up again.

She dialed him about 6:00 pm

She checked her hair in the mirror

And she stepped through the door like this

Three flights down

And shes out on the streets

Walking brick sidewalks lined in grey concrete

Thy ran, this time finding the source. They were surprised when they saw Alex and Adrianne.

He saw her coming from a few blocks away

Red scarf in the wind as it started to rain a bit

Shuffled down the boulevard

Cut me like a deck of cards

I thought you had me

You thought that you had me

But hey, Devil, go on

Get your junk out of here

I dont need you

I dont need you

Hey, Devil, go on

Get your junk out of here

I dont need you

So move on

I stepped to it like I knew what I was doing

Im a moth

Youre the flame

Never knew you'd be my ruin

In the blink of an eye

Element of surprise

Got my feet on the earth

But my face to the sky

Shuffled down the boulevard

Cut me like a deck of cards

I thought you had me

You thought you had me

Now the plot is thickening

Pushing deep under my skin

I thought you had me

You that that you had me

You're a beauty and A beast

You're the pressure never cease

You're the straight other side

And they say you never sleep

The two girls finished and Alex's guitar disappeared along with Adrianne. Alex sat there quietly. Kai couldn't hide anymore. He came out of his hiding place and ran up to her.

"Alex!" He said. She jumped and looked behind her. Her eyes still held that look, just not as bad. She looked away from him as the other ninja came over. Kai's face fell. "Alex," he said and reached to put his hand on her shoulder, but she shook it off. "Alex look at us." She stayed still for a second and looked at them.

"We didn't mean any of that stuff Alex, we were just mad," Cole said.

"Yeah, we're sorry," Jay said. Alex looked down. Kai looked at the guys.

"Could you guys give us a minute?" He asked. They nodded and 'left'.

Kai's POV

I looked back at Alex.

"I never knew you could sing," I told her.

"Kai-" she started.

"no, I have something to say. Look Alex I'm sorry. I never meant anything I said," I said.

"I-I don't know if I can believe you," she told me. I turned her chin towards me so she could look me in the eyes. I kissed her. She kissed me back.

"Believe me now?" I asked when I stopped kissing her.

"I-I do," Alex said. I smiled and kissed her again. Then we headed to the bottom of the hill where the guys were waiting for us. Sparky jumped on Alex and she laughed. "Good to see you to boy." We all headed back to our new home.

* * *

**So how did y'all like it?**

**all reviewers: Amazing!**

**ShiverFire: Nice Job budy!**

**Thanks! Now send me that drawing! I'm dying to see it!**

**ShiverFire: Okay, Okay, I'll get right on that.**

**Everyone: Review!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Alright! I've finally finished this! hope ya'll like it! And Shiver?**

**ShiverFire: Yeah?**

**Send me Those pics!**

**ShiverFire: After I ready this.**

**darn it! *sighs* fine... R&R everyone! And enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 10 season 2 episode 3 Snakebit

The boy ninja were all asleep and everything was quiet on the destiny bounty. That is, until Sensei began ringing a gong. All the boy ninja tried to block it out.

"Evil never sleeps and neither should you! In order to reach your full potential, we must treat each day as and opportunity!" Sensei said.

Alex's POV

I had been up for an hour and am in the kitchen making the guys breakfast, even though it wasn't my turn. Everything was breaking though, so I had to use my powers to do it. I walked to their room to tell them about breakfast and overheard them talking.

"Ninja fight Sensei, they do not clean," Cole said.

"In order to respect ourselves, we must respect our new home and where we are from," Sensei said. I walked in.

"That's right, but you can't do that on an empty stomach. Come on, I made breakfast," I said. The guys shrugged and helped Zane out of the floor. We all walked back to the kitchen. While we were eating Sensei came in.

"I expect this place to be up and running by the time I get back. And put your backs into it," he said and left.

"We will Sensei!" I called out. The guys looked at me. "What?"

"How can you be so cheery so early?" Kai asked.

"I've been up for an hour dude, I'm used to this," I said and put my paper plate in the trash. When they were done eating we decided to discuss who got what job...actually I decided.

"Ugh! It's going to take forever to get this whole place clean," Kai said.

"Not necessarily," I said, getting an idea and I think Jay had the same one.

Montage!

Third person POV

Cole spun his mini tornado and picked up all the random crap in one room that they didn't need and took it outside with a sign that said garage sale.

Zane threw his shurikens into the wall, making ice spread all across the room. Then Kai began melting it before they both spun around and the ice completely melted, leaving the room nice and clean.

Alex was working on the top deck and kitchen. She cleaned them and repaired floors, along with making the light switch in the kitchen work an gave it a few upgrades. She then went to help Cole, Kai and Jay. Cole and Kai were hitting a electric box an trying to make it work. Jay pulled the sheet off the real generator and he and Alex hit it with their powers. The lights came on. Kai and Cole fist pounded and Alex shook her head.

Outside they all worked to get the sail open. They got open and Jay used spinjitzue to get rid of the dust it released.

Montage over.

All the ninja were playing video games, even Alex, when Sensei and Nya got back.

"What took you so long?" Kai asked them.

"Wow! This place looks amazing! You guys did all this?" Nya said.

"Well ninja don't just fight, Nya, they clean," Cole said.

"You just contradicted yourself," Alex told him. Cole shot her a look, but she ignored him.

"Oh, you have exceeded my expectations, but can you keep it up?" Sensei said. The sound of car horns came through. Nya walked to the window and looked out. There was an old couple driving an old car.

"Looks like we're about to have some visitors and loud ones at that," Nya said.

"Awww! It's my parents! Please if they start yapping don't get them going okay? They don't know when to quit! And if you start talking then they'll start talking and suddenly half the day is gone before you know it ends-"

"We get it!" Alex cut Jay off.

"They talk a lot!" Kai finished.

"Cheery doesn't fall far from its blossom," they both mumbled. Jay looked at them. So did Cole and Zane.

"How'd you guys talk like that?" Cole asked.

"I don't know," Kai said. Alex shrugged and they went out to greet the two.

The couple parked there car in front of the junk pile Cole put outside.

"Take a note Edna, either better brakes or a better popper," the guy said. He then saw the junk. "Oh! Would you look at all this great stuff? They can't just get rid of it! We should've brought the trailer Edna."

"this ain't a flea market Ed! We're here for Jay!" Edna said. Ed pretended to not hear her.

"What was that? Did you take the note?" Ed asked.

"I'm writing it down Ed," Edna said taking out a pen and paper.

"Mom! Dad! Hehe, what are you doing here?" Jay asked as he walked across the little bridge they made to get on and off the ship.

"oh look! It's my baby boy! It's been so long since we heard from you!" Edna said. Alex held back a snicker. They were all walking towards the car, and stopped halfway.

"Ma, I called you two days ago!" Jay said.

"Well it's not soon enough son. Hey, when are you coming out to the junk yard? You say you're coming and then..you don't don't," Ed said. Jay was embarrassed.

"Dad! Do we have to talk about the junkyard in front of my friends?!" Jay whispered sort of. Alex smiled.

"He hates it when we tell people he was born in a junkyard," Edna said and then saw Nya. "Oh! Who are you?" She walked over to her. "You are so cute! You're just may sons type!" Alex was amused by Jays embarrassment.

"Mom!" Jay whisper/yelled warningly.

"It's a pleasure meeting you. I'm sure if you want Jay could give you the tour. He worked very hard on it," Nya said, obviously embarrassed as well. Or annoyed. Or both.

"We'd love a tour!" Ed and Edna said in unison. Alex facepalmed and Jay sighed with his hand on his head.

time skip!

Alex's POV

Jay and his parents along with all of us walked into the bridge.

"And this is the bridge! This extends into a periscope, this tells us what's going on in ninjago," Jay said, demonstrating by pulling the periscope down, then walking over to a machine. "When a Serpintine's not giving us the answers we want and we're up late at night-"

"A neroapparatus to read their minds?" "A audio appliance to make them talk?"

"No." Jay said after his parents guessing. He moved a pipe thing with a cup under it. "A capuchino machine."

"Amazing son! We're so proud of you!" Ed said.

"Why don't you tell them about the button?" I suggested and pointed to the large red but room on a pedestal.

"hahaha, it's not ready yet," Jay said through clenched teeth.

"Ohh! What's the button?" Edna asked.

"He's working on a special defense system," Zane explained.

"Something every ninja headquarters needs," Kai said. I nodded. Ed and Edna walked over to it as Ed said.

"Really! What does it do? Can I help?" Ed asked reaching forward. Jay quickly grabbed Ed's arm and said.

"No! Its okay! I don't need your help dad. Let's just leave it alone. Hey look at the time! Don't you need to get back? I told you there's dangerous Serpintine out there!" He slightly pushed his dad and mom towards the door before stopping. His parents seemed slightly upset.

"Well I suppose we could head back," Ed said sadly.

"Edna it was a pleasure hearing about Jays first potty time," Cole said with a smile. I laughed.

"And the first time he saw Santa," I teased.

"Well if you thought those were good, wait until you hear about the time I caught him kissing his pillow!" Edna said. I laughed hysterically. She trying to hug Jay, but he moved his arm, pushing hers away letting out an annoyed breath.

"Snakes Ma! Snakes!" He said. Well he really wants them to go.

"Okay, we're going! We're going!" Edna said and they walked out the door. We all followed them outside and they got in their old car. "Now you promise to come to the junk yard to visit your mother and father?"

"Yes I promise! But only if you leave! I don't want you to get hurt, it's getting dark. Your headlights are working right?" Jay asked. They turned on two very bright and powerful lights. Everyone but me covered their eyes. I could still see perfectly.

"Like 'em? I added some extra juice!" Ed said.

"They work great!" I shouted with a thumbs up. He nodded and shut them of before backing the car up. Everyone uncovered their eyes.

"Bye son! We couldn't be more proud!" Ed shouted as they sore away.

"And bring Nya with you will ya? I can see why you like her!" Edna shouted.

"Mom!" Jay said embarrassed.

"Now that they have left, perhaps Jay can teach us the art of...kissing pillows," Sensei said snickering. Jay yelled frustratedly as we all laughed. Though I laughed, I was really feeling pain on the inside.

Third persons POV

Ed and Edna were driving home.

"I don't think he's coming dear," Ed told his wife.

"Oh stop it Ed, of course he's coming!" Edna said.

"Well he doesn't need us anymore, I just have to remember that. Write down for me would ya?" Ed asked. She took out a pad and began writing it down.

"Lights dear, it's getting dark," she reminded him.

"Oh right," he said, turning them on. "Thanks sugar plum."

Lloyd's POV

I was looking for the fangpyre tribes tomb using the map I found back at those traitors tomb... I ended up at a fog covered grave yard. It was kind of spooky.

"Stop that! It's not scary!" I tried to convince myself. I looked around, getting the feeling that I was being watched. "Okay, maybe a little, but... I like scary! Yeah that's it! I'm the son of the Dark Lord! I like the dark! Why I eat this stuff for breakfast!" I looked up and saw a creepy tree that looked like a two headed snake. I screamed and jumped back, hitting a different tree.

"HEY!" Someone yelled behind me. I screamed again and jumped away, just to see a boy, my age, with white/blond hair, purple eyes, pail skin, wearing a torn and faded black muscle shirt, ripped jeans, and no shoes. He was upside down hanging from... Nothing? How is he doing that? He smiled, that for a minute I thought I saw reptile like teeth, but when I looked back they were normal. He started laughing and fell down, onto his back, still laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked, toughening up quick. On the outside anyway. I tucked the map in my back pocket.

"You're... Face and the way you screamed like a girl!" The kid said while laughing.

"I didn't scream like a girl!" I said defensively.

"Yeah ya did!" He said, finally getting his laughter under control.

"No I didn't! Who are you anyway?" I asked.

"Name's Toby. You?" Toby said.

"Lloyd Garmadon."

Toby's POV

I was just hanging in the graveyard, minding my own business when a kid my age walked in. I decided to stay in the shadows and follow him. He started rambling on about stuff and mentioned something about a Dark Lord? Whatever. I perched myself on a tree and watched from there, the fog giving me cover. I almost laughed when he got scared of that old tree in the middle of the graveyard, but he hit the tree I was on, causing me to fall off. I managed to wrap my tail around the branch I was on before I fell. Then I got an idea. As soon as I was no longer swinging I yelled "HEY!" And made him freak out even more. I started laughing and quickly activated my holowatch, allowing myself to look more human. Though now he couldn't see what I was using to stay on. I decided to pull an old trick and fell on the ground while laughing.

"What's so funny?" He asked me.

"You're... Face an the way you screamed like a girl!" I told him while laughing still.

"I didn't scream like a girl!" He said with a defensive tone.

"Yeah ya did!" I said as I finally stopped laughing. Few, I thought I was gonna die of laughter.

"No I didn't! Who are you anyways?" He asked me.

"Name's Toby. You?" I asked. I'm surprised I'm not freaking out that I'm talking to a person since its been so long.

"Lloyd Garmadon," he answered.

"Garmadon eh? I've heard of your dad," I said, the name sounding vaguely familiar.

"Everyone has. What are you doing way out here?" Lloyd asked me.

"I could ask the same of you," I told him. Come to think of it, what was a kid like him doing out here in a place like this?

"I asked you first!" Lloyd said.

"Alright. I live here," I said timidly.

"You...live here? How? Why?" He asked confused.

"Ahah! You have to answer my question first. What are you doing out here?" I avoided his questions. That would reveal what I am if I answered them.

"Fine, I'm looking for a tomb. My map says its here," Lloyd said, pulling out a map.

"Tomb? Well then maybe I can help you! I know every tomb here," I said proudly.

"Okay. I'm looking for the tomb of the Fangpyres. I need them to help me take revenge on some other traitors," Lloyd said clenching his fists.

"Fangpyre? Oh yeah! I think it's the tree that scared you into my tree," I told him.

"I wasn't scared!" he said.

"Yeah, whatever you say," I said sarcastically. Lloyd walked past me and over to the tree. I shrugged and followed. He was on his knees trying to get some dust off the ground.

"Soon the Serpintine will know who their master is! And it will be I! LLOYD GARMADON!" He said. Lighting sounded and he screamed and coward. I laughed again.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of a little lightning?" I teased.

"Shut up," he said angrily. I looked at the area he had just cleared of dust and saw a snake with two heads carved into the stone...cool. Lloyd pushed a stone in and the stone opened like a trap door. Something shot out of there, causing me to fall back and both of us to scream. Then they finally stopped jumping out we heard hissing and turned around. A two headed red and white snake slithered up to us. We moved back.

"And who...may I say released us...from our captivity?" The snake said, switching between heads talking.

"Uh, Lloyd and Toby. We released you to make the hypnobri pay for betraying me," Lloyd said, picking up the map and gaining confidence with each word. I noticed the snakes were crowding around me.

"The hypnobri?... Those hypnotizing deceivers!... It will be...our pleasure," okay them taking turns talking is already getting old.

"Oh good! Them after that there's some ninja I want dealt with," Lloyd told them. Ninja? You can't be serious.

"Sounds like...you know...what you want... But the hybnobri are strong...and we are few in numbers... We need...reinforcements," The snake said.

"What did you have in mind?" Lloyd asked. I have a bad feeling about this...especially since all the snakes are looking at me weird.

Third person POV

Ed and Edna drove into the junkyard, called Ed and Edna's Scrap & Junk and parked.

"Home sweet home," Ed said, jumping out of the car and grabbing his toolbox. "And back to the grind." He was walking towards a giant robot looking thing.

"Oh sweety, you've been working on that thing day and night," Edna said as she walked towards the trailer.

"Well you never know when Jay may show up," he said.

"Oh you're right! You never know!" She said and went into the trailer, shutting the door. He put on a welding mask and began to work on the robot thing. Something ran behind him and he stopped working, turning around to see what it was.

"Uh, Edna? Was that you?" He asked a little scared.

"What Ed? Are you hearing things again?" Edna shouted from the trailer.

"You turned on the security system before we left didn't ya Hun?" Ed shouted back. She walked out of the trailer and towards a panel somewhere else. Opening it, she tried a few switches.

"Must be broken," she shouted. Suddenly the lights went off all over the junk yard.

"Whoever's there, my son knows spinjitzue!" Ed yelled, trying to sound threatening. A hiss was heard and he ran to Edna.

"What is it? Why are the lights out?" She asked, slightly frightened.

"Call Jay, hun! Someone's broken in!" He said quickly.

"How about we wait until he calls you?! Mwahahahaha!" Lloyd said, holding the disconnected phone while he was on top of the trailer with the Fangpyre general-Fangtom, and Toby.

"Ed!" Edna said scared. He put and arm around her.

"Be strong Edna! I won't let 'em hurt you!" He said trying to comfort her.

"If we plan...to attack...the hypnobri...we'll need to grow...our army," Fangtom said still switching between heads.

"And um-"

"How do we do that?" Toby cut Lloyd off.

"Let's just say...we Fangpyre bite off more...then we can chew," Fangtom answered. Lloyd smirked evilly. "Have at it boys!" Fangpyre came out of every crest and corner and began biting different objects in the junk yard. The objects and machines started coming alive and looked like snakes. Ed was horrified.

"My creations! They're turning them into-"

"An army?... You are correct...but we can also...turn people to!" Fangtom said and Fangpyre began to surround the couple. Toby looked at their terrified expressions and was about to help them, but got cut off by Lloyd.

"Hey, what are you doing Toby?" He asked him.

"I-Uh-" Toby stuttered nervously, but then toughened up. "Those people don't deserve this."

"Who cares! As long as they help me with my problems it doesn't matter," Lloyd said.

"Doesn't matter?! Lloyd they're terrified! They didn't do anything to you!" Toby argued.

"Their son did! And now they'll pay for him!" Lloyd argued back. Toby was about to make a comeback but Fangtom stopped him.

"What's wrong...little boy?... Afraid for them?... If you get in the way...then you'll join them!" He threatened. Toby gulped and backed up. Then he looked sadly at the couple as the snakes closed in on them.

The Next Day

Jay was working on the button. Kai walked by talking to Zane and carrying things.

"We sure got a lot of JUNK piling up! Sure wish there was a place to get rid of it," Kai said. Jay looked up with some grease on his cheek annoyed.

"If you don't mind I'm trying to focus,"he said and went back to work. Alex walked in with a letter.

"Oh look! A letter from my d-dad inviting me to visit! Oh I can't wait!" She acted. Jay sighed in annoyance. Cole walked passed with the phone.

"Hey mom and dad! Of course! I'd love to visit! What kind of son would I be if I didn't want t-"

"Ahehehe, I know what you're trying to do," Jay cut him off. "Okay okay look, I might have promised to visit my parents, but there's a lot of stuff on my plate!" Nya walked in then. Jay quickly wiped the grease off his face and said dreamily "Hi Nya."

"You gonna visit your parents today?" She asked.

"Mhm, a-sure am! Just about to leave!" He answered.

"Tell them I say high," she said and walked out. The other ninja looked at him.

"What? So my plate's not that full!" Jay said devinsively.

"Should have sent Nya in first," Alex whispered to the others. They nodded.

Scene change

Jays POV

I was pulling on Whisps reigns trying to get him up.

"Come on Whisp! It'll be a quick visit, just in and out nothing more," I tried to persuade him. Sensei walked over holding some kind of thermometer.

"Hmm...it is as I suspected. The dragons are molting. They are shedding their scales," he said. I let go of the reigns.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"Every adolescent dragon goes through a transformation before it becomes an adult," Sensei explained. "We must allow them to migrate easy to the spirit coves for their transformation."

"Will we see them again?" I asked worriedly.

"It is hard to say, but we need to allow them to follow their path," he answered. The others walked up then.

"Rocky's going east?" Cole said sadly and walked over to said dragon. "Say it isn't so Rocky." The earth dragon mugged him an Cole hugged his snout. They all went to their dragons, Alex seeming to be the most upset.

I walked over to where Nya and Kai were with Flame.

"So, I guess I gotta go on this long walk all by myself," I said, trying to get Nya to say she'll go. "Sure'd be nice to have company." Nya gave a slight nod.

"Of course we'll go buddy!" Kai said. Totally ruined it.

"I could use a break," Cole said walking up. Worse.

"All you had to do was ask," Zane commented and walked up. I sighed and looked over at where Alex was. She had facepalmed. I'm glad one ninja understood what I had been doing.

Time skip

Alex's POV

We were ALL walking along side the road to Jays parents junkyard, watching our dragons fly away. Ashes was really just circling us high in the sky.

"Why isn't she leaving?" Jay asked.

"I don't know," Kai said.

"Ashes! Down girl!" I called to her and she landed. I walked over to her, out of ear shot of the guys and Nya. "What's the matter ashes?" I asked her. She sighed and looked sadly at me. "I know, I'm gonna miss you to, but you have to do this. I don't want to be the one to hold you back." She bugged me and I hugged her. "Get going girl, we'll see each other again, I promise." I whispered through tears. She nodded and I let go of her. She flew up and back in the directions the other dragons went, surprisingly Flame had stopped to wait for Ashes. She looked back at me as they flew and I waved goodbye. Then I caught up to the others, wiping away all the tears. Sensei was playing his flute and Cole was watching the dragons.

"Of all the days to loose our ride," Jay said with a sigh. Zane walked towards Sensei.

"That flute, you never told us why it's so special," he said. Sensei stopped playing it to answer.

"Long ago there were many flutes, created to combat the powers of the Serpintine and drive them underground, but over time ninjago's forgotten its ancestors wisdom and now this is the only one," he answered. Then he began playing again, looking at Jay as he did so. Jay waking around in front of him and said.

"I get the lesson. Respect your elders or else there will be consequences. Boy you guys are laying it on thick." Sensei chuckled and Alex shook her head.

"Perhaps you are only hearing what you need to hear," the old man said. Jay stopped close to the junk yard entrance. Something's wrong. I flipped my ninja hood on.

"What is it?" Nya asked him.

"It's quiet," He answered before flipping his ninja hood on and saying."My family's never quiet!" We all ran into the junk yard and looked around, hearing some muffled screams. Jay ran over to what looked like a beaten up 'fridge with a bar keeping it closed and kicked the bar off it. The door swung open and inside were Ed and Edna, tied up with chains and had duck tape over their mouths.

"What happened?! Who did this?!" Jay asked as he tore the duck tape off his moms mouth, to reveal a pair of fangs. I gasped.

"Oh sssweet heart! You came!" Edna said and Jay ripped the duck tape off Eds mouth. He had fangs to.

"Oh you gotta get outta here! You shouldn't of come! It's the ssssnakes!" He said.

"The bite of the Fangpyre! Once they sink their teeth their venom can turn anything into a serpent! It's only a matter of time before the transformation is complete!" Sensei said. Fangpyre? Oh man, Lloyd must've released 'em! Crugenut. It looks like Eds about to grow a tail. Dang that's weird. We heard a noise and saw a bunch of snakes and a wrecking ball come out from behind a junk pile with green eyes and a mouth. It seemed to look right at us.

"Uh, is that wrecking ball staring at me?" Cole asked, taking out his scythe. I took out my daggers.

"Duck!" Jay yelled as the wrecking ball flew towards us. I jumped out of the way and did a flip, landing on my feet. Looking up I was relieved to find everyone okay.

"Thanks ssssson," Ed said. Apparently Jay had pushed him and Edna out of the way.

"Lloyd!" Sensei said, looking up.

"Hello uncle," Lloyd said. "Looks like we're not the only family reunion. I'm glad you brought the ninja. I could use some help taking out the trash. Mwahahahahaha!"

"If we want to turn your parents back we need the antivenom in the staff!" Nya told Jay, pointing up. The wrecking ball moved again.

"Second dose! To the dirt!" Cole said and we all jumped out of the way. I coughed at the dust the wrecking ball kicked up and stood up. The snakes moved forward and the others stood up.

"Easier said that done sis. We're a bit out numbered," Kai said, taking out his sword. I took out my daggers again. Time for the fight to begin.

Third person POV

"Nobody messes with my family!" Jay yelled and ran to the snakes, nunchucks out. He jumped up and slammed the nunchucks on the ground, making the snakes jump back. "Ninja-go!" He did spinjitzue, knocking three snakes over. He continued running even though the wrecking ball came straight towards him. He slid under it and it got stuck in a junk pile. The other boy ninja ran forward and did spinjitzue, knocking more snakes over.

Snakes came towards Sensei and he took out his flute, playing it. The Fangpyres stopped and cover their ears while Nya took care of them.

"I don't know Sensei. I think we make a pretty good duet," she said. Rock music began playing. Turns out Lloyd had found a radio and had turned it on.

"Young nephew! Must I teach you who's side you should be on?!" Sensei yelled over the loud music. Lloyd just turned it up.

"Sorry uncle! Can't hear you!" He mocked. A snake came up behind Sensei, but Edna hit it with a frying pan.

"Way to go Edna!" Ed praised.

Alex was beating up any Fangpyre that came near her. She stopped for a minute when she felt something wrap around her ankle. She didn't see anything though and continued fighting until whatever was holding her ankle picked her up and threw her into the air. She screamed.

The boy ninja were chasing some more snakes that had just run behind a junk pile when they heard her scream. Kai stopped.

"Was that Alex?" He asked. The others stopped as well.

"I think it was!" Cole said.

"Give up now ninja! Unless you want your friend to get hurt!" Lloyd yelled. They looked up and saw Fangtom holding a struggling yellow ninja and Toby behind them.

"Who's the kid?" Jay asked.

"Alex!" Kai shouted and ran forward. The others followed. Toby looked at the yellow ninja thinking

'Alex?'

"Ah-ah...Come any closer...and she'll become...one of us," Fangtom threatened opening his mouths to prove it. They stopped and he closed them. "Good... Now." A giant green robot that had giant nunckucks stepped out from behind the junk pile.

"What is that?" Jay said looking at it.

"It was suppose to be in your honor son, but-Do you like it?" Ed said a little nervously.

"Kill them!" Lloyd ordered the robot. It looked at them with snake like eyes and move forward.

"Thanks, but no thanks," Jay said and they ran from it just as the nunchucks came down. They kept running, but soon they saw the wrecking ball up ahead. It looked at them.

"Oh why'd you have to be born in a junk yard?!" Cole said as they ran.

"I know! Tell me about it!" Jay agreed. The wrecking ball came at them, but they managed to dodge. Kai, Cole, and Zane landed together.

"Uh, wasn't there four of us?" Kai asked.

Jay was on top of the wrecking ball. He jumped from the ball while it was still in the air, to the controls where he kicked a snake out of it. Looking at the controls he saw eyes and a mouth on them. It hissed at him.

"Let's see if I can work this," Jay said, taking one of its bottom long fangs and moving it.

Cole was currently blocking the giant nunchucks with his scythe, trying to keep it from smashing him.

"Don't worry! I got it," he said, but you could tell he was struggling.

"Let me go!" Alex demanded as she struggled to get out of Fangtoms grip.

"Not a chance," Lloyd answered.

"Some friend you turned out to be," Alex mumbled quietly. Lloyd just looked away from her.

"Maybe...I should just bite...you now to...get it over with," Fangtom hissed.

"N-no!" Toby said. They looked at him. "I-I mean, we need her to keep the ninja in check right?"

"He's right," Lloyd said and Fangtom sighed.

Cole was starting to loose against the nunchuck and would've gotten smushed by it if Jay hadn't made the wrecking ball smash into it. The robot flew into the bottom of the junk pile Lloyd and company were on and the vibrations caused Fangtom to let go of Alex. She seized the opportunity and kneed him in the gut before looking at Toby, thinking he looked familiar. Then she jumped off the pile landing behind the guys and hearing Cole say

"I told you I had it!" To Jay.

"Sure looked like it to me," She said sarcastically. They whipped around and saw her.

"Alex!" They said and group hugged her. She laughed as they separated.

"Thanks for knocking the robot into the junk pile Jay," she said.

"No problem," he said and they looked back up Lloyd, who was surveying the damage. He saw them take out their weapons.

"Retreat!" he yelled. A helicopter came up behind them with a platform they could stay on. Fangtom climbed on first while holding his stomach. Lloyd and Toby then hopped on to. The rest of the snakes and snake turned objects began retreating as well.

"They're getting away with the staff!" Nya said. Jay sighed.

"Right now would be a good time to have those dragons," he said. Ed and Edna pretty much wobbled over looking a bit...ahem...green. Ed put a hand on his shoulder and said.

"It'ssssssssss okay sssssssssson." Alex looked at the two and already made up her mind. She ran towards a junk pile and began to climb up it.

"Alex, where are you going?" Zane asked her.

"To get that staff so we can turn them back to normal!" Alex said and she reached the top of the junk pile.

"How?!" Jay shouted. Alex didn't answer, she just jumped off the junk pile.

"Alex!" They all yelled, but Sensei. But they saw a flash and Alex flying after the helicopter on a hoverboard without her daggers.

"What? How'd she do that?!" Cole asked as surprised as the other boys.

"It appears she has unlocked the next secret your weapons hold," Sensei said.

"Wait, our weapons can turn into vehicles?" Kai said. Sensei nodded.

"How?" Jay asked.

"Par of reaching your own potential is understanding your weapons potential. Once it is entombed with a focused heart, it's secrets and powers can be unlocked," Sensei explained.

"This is not the time to be cryptic!" Jay said frustratedly.

"Concentrate on your golden weapon. Let your heart guid you. Imagine you're taking flight," Sensei instructed to Jay. Jay looked at his nunchucks. Jay focused on his weapon and did some moves with it. Soon there was a flash and Jay was in a jet.

"Whoa! Did I just do that?!" Jay said excitedly. Kai did the same and was soon on a red motor cycle. Zane followed their example and made what looked like a snow mobile. Lastly, Cole did it, and found himself in a assault vehicle.

"Ha! I hate to hurt Rocky's feelings, but I think he's just been replaced," he said. Jay took off and began flying in the direction Alex had gone. The others started their vehicles and followed. Nya looked at Sensei.

"Does your flute turn into anything?" She asked. Sensei looked at it, then at her.

"I wish," he said.

Alex's POV

I was on my hoverboard coming really close to the helicopter. I almost got the staff, but some blue jet flew right passed me and the helicopter, making me almost fall off. I pulled myself back up and heard Lloyd say.

"What the heck was that?!" He said. The jet turned around and headed back. As it got closer I saw it was Jay in the jet. I was about to say something, but his jet suddenly started spinning all around and whizzed passed the helicopter again and actually knocked into me this time. My vehicle was turned back to my weapons and I was on top of the jet.

"The staff!" Fangtom said surprised. I saw Jay had it.

"You got it?" I said.

"I did?" He said and looked down at it in his hands. "I did! I got it! Haha!" I gave him a thumps up, but as I did his jet disappeared. "Uh-oh." We started falling.

"Jay! You have to concentrate!" Kai shouted.

"I-I can't!" Jay yelled then screamed. I looked at him then down and saw the guys had lost concentration to. Up to me. I grabbed Jays arm and made my daggers back into the hoverboard. I pulled up and then dropped Jay into his parents jalopy, that had Nya driving and Sensei, and a green Ed and Edna in the back.

"Ooh, I new I liked thissss girl," Edna said. I heard Fangtom give the order for the snakes to attack and got ready, still on my hoverboard. The guys were having a hard time turning their weapons back into vehicles.

"Why isn't it working?!" I heard Kai say. Sensei drove up.

"Your weapon is mearly an extension of your mind. If your mind is immobile, so is your weapon," he said.

"Oh boy, oh gosh, oh golly, oh-"

"In other words, get in the car and retreat!" I cut Ed off. The guys jumped in and the jalopy took off for the bounty. I followed on my hover board, but the snakes weren't far behind.

Scene change!

Third persons POV

Once they got to the bounty Nya took the orb out of the staff that held the antivenom and turned to Ed and Edna.

"Come with me. Once we reverse the venom we can fix you," she said and went into the ship, the two soon to be snakes followed. Alex made it to the ship and made her vehicle turn back to her daggers. She ran to the bridge with the other ninja and Sensei.

"Man the stations! Everyone!" Jay said, going to the button. Alex and Kai were watching for the snakes through the window. They saw them coming.

"Jay-" Kai started.

"Hurry up!" Alex finished.

"I've been waiting for this moment!" Jay said and hit the button, but nothing happened.

"Crag," Alex said.

"They're gaining on us!" Kai warned. Nya gave Jays parents the antivenom and they drank it. They turned back to normal. Jay hit the button again, but still nothing.

"I don't know what's wrong! I spent forever on this! It's suppose to work!" He said frustratedly. Ed walked up to him.

"Uh, son?" He said, scaring jay for a minute. "Maybe I can help."

"Dad! You're okay!" Jay said relieved.

"You're darn tooting," Ed replied and bent down to fix the button. "That should do it! Now try it." Jay hit the button and this time it worked. The ship started flying!

"Whoa," Alex said. "Paxtron would love this." Kai and Zane looked at her curiously. The ship tilted a little, causing them the have to catch their balance, but Nya ended up accidentally dropping the staff. It flew out of the door and hit a snake on the head before embedding itself upright in the sand. The snake-copter flew in low and Fangtom grabbed the staff, saying

"These ninja... They must be stopped."

"Ugh tell me about it," Lloyd agreed.

"Hey, there's always next time right," Toby said trying to cheer them up, though still afraid of the two headed serpent. They looked at him with a slight glare and he shut up.

"Whatever," Lloyd said.

Back at the bounty

Alex's POV

I was out on deck watching Jay talk to his parents.

"We'll get you back to the junk yard just as soon as we see the coast is clear," Jay said. "But stay as long as you like. It's nice having you here."

"Awe, take a note Edna, out of all of our inventions, this one is the greatest," Ed said, putting an arm around Jay.

"I already know dear," Edna replied and they all had a group hug. I smiled at the scene, but I felt a few tears roll down my cheek from the memory of my own family.

"Are you alright?" I turned an saw Sensei there.

"Yeah Sensei, I'm fine. I just miss moments like these that I used to have with my family," I said. He nodded and put a hand on my shoulder. I wiped away the tears.

"We are all family now. You must not trouble yourself with old memories, but instead make new ones," Sensei said. I smiled at him.

"Thanks Sensei," I told him. He smiled back.

"You're welcome Alex, now let's go spend time with that family," Sensei said. I nodded and we went to find the others. They may just help heal the old wounds I have...

Third persons POV

Paxtron burst into an abandon wearhouse.

"I found her!" She yelled, making a teen boy fall out of the chair he was sitting in and two teen girls to look up from the books they were reading.

"Found who?" The boy asked, sitting up and rubbing his head.

"Alex! I found Alex," she answered. The boy sprang up.

"Where is she?!" He asked quickly.

"She's... She's with another team," she said a little quieter. The boy frowned.

"Seriously? Another one?" A girl with pale blue eyes said.

"What I want to know is did she agree to help find the others and get the gang back together?" A girl with brown eyes said. Patrons excited look dropped and she shook her head. "Are you kidding me? After everything that's happened?"

"Calm down, both of you. Alex will come around eventually. I'm sure of it," the boy said.

"Oh, just like you were soo sure she'd come back to you after your break up, Jonny?" The girl with brown eyes said in a angered tone. Jonny looked hurt at that.

"You wouldn't understand any of that Jess," he shot back. The two started arguing. Paxtron sighed and looked at the girl with the pale blue eyes.

"Raven, think you can break them up?" She asked, gesturing to the two who were now on the floor wrestling. Raven nodded and took out her twin katanas. She stuck them right in between the two, dangerously close to cutting or hurting either of them. They stopped and looked at her. She shrugged and grabbed her katanas, pulling them out of the wood.

"Knock it off!" She said.

"I could easily take you out right now, you know," Jess growled.

"Yeah, I know, but you guys needed to stop arguing so, eh.." Raven answered, putting the katanas back in their sheaths strapped to her back. Jess grumbled something and stood up with Jonny.

"Thank you," Paxtron said, relieved. "Now, how about instead, we remind Alex why we make such a great team?" She grinned. They all grinned to and nodded.

* * *

**Do you like it? **

**ShiverFire: You know I do. **

**Thanks!:P NOW SEND ME THE PICTURES!**

**ShiverFire: Okay! Okay! Give me a minute!**

**Yay! Anyway-*gets cut off by a loud noise* What was that?**

**Kai and Jay: *Burst through in a giant drill thingy* TELL US!**

**NEVER!*starts running* RUN SHIVER!**

**ShiverFire: *starts running***

**Kai: after them!**

**Jay: *makes the drill thingy chase us***

**HELP! Send us stuff to use against them in your reviews please! *almost gets hit my lightning even though we're underground* Gah! *runs faster***

**ShiverFire: Review!**


End file.
